Arrow characters reacting to Arrow ON HAITUS
by patronus totalus
Summary: The story of how our beloved characters would react to Oliver's life as the Arrow. This takes place while Oliver is still on the island. This is a little farewell gift for the final season of Arrow coming up. Rated T because I'm scared, but if you're comfortable watching Arrow, then you're fine.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first story so please go easy on me, but don't be shy to give me some constructive criticism. I will post the next chapter of this story soon. I'll try to get the entire 1****st**** season done by the end of the summer. So, hope you enjoy. Btw, I don't own the characters just the reactions.**

**Patronus Totalus**

* * *

**[Star City] – Future **

**Felicity:** Dig, Thea, we need to do something. We can't just let this be our future.

**Thea:** So, what? You want us to find a way to go back in time to tell our past selves what not to do?

**Felicity:** Well, I was going to make it more complicated, but that works too.

**Thea:** And where are we going to find something to bring us back in time?

**Dig:** You have no idea what kind of friends we have, do you?

**[Central City] – Future**

**Felicity:** Barry we need your help.

**Barry:** Okay…

**Dig:** (hands him a list) We need you to collect these people from the year before Oliver came back from the island. And make them watch this.

**Barry:** (looks at the list) Okay I'll do it now. Bye!

**[Star City] – 2011**

Thea, Tommy, Moira, Malcolm, Felicity, Diggle, Laurel, Detective Lance, and Roy all, in a flash 😉, appeared in a theatre.

**Moira:** (asks Felicity, Diggle, and Roy) Who are you?

**Felicity:** I'm Felicity Smoak.

**Diggle:** John Diggle.

**Roy:** Roy.

**Thea:** Got a last name there Roy?

**Roy:** Just 'cause I got one doesn't mean you need to know it.

**The Flash:** (vibrates his head and voice to not be recognized) You are all here for a reason. I come from the future and the future is not a beautiful place. You all get a chance to change it, but you have to watch these memories.

**Lance:** Let's just get this over with.


	2. Pilot

**Hey guys! I'm back with the first episode. Again, I don't own anything but the reactions. Everything in italics is the show. I will be calling Quentin Lance, just Lance to make it easier and quicker. Thanks to all those who favorited my story and/or who left a review. It is greatly appreciated. Thanks again and please leave a review.**

**-Patronus Totalus**

* * *

_A man breathes heavily whilst running through the forest. He climbs a cliff wall and sees a fishing boat in the distance. He continues to run and jumps down to the ground below. He reaches to what seems to be his campsite; he sets his bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the native fisherman to the island. _

Everyone in the room was impressed by the skills with the bow and arrow. Malcolm was ready to ask this person to join the League.

_**Native fisherman**__: [speaking mandarin]_

_**Man V.O:**__ The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. _

Thea and Moira gasp and hug at the sound of the voice.

Thea:Ollie…

Laurel, Lance and Tommy all look at each other shocked. Felicity, Diggle and Roy look at each other confused.

Felicity: (she whispers to Roy and Diggle) Maybe they made a mistake. I don't know why we are here.

_**Man**__**V.O**__: It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. _

Moira: 5 years? That means we get him back soon. Oh, my baby boy!

_**Man V.O: **__I've dreamt of my rescue every cold night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal…survive… (man removes his hood and shows his face)…survive and one day return home. [Fishing boat] (one fisherman hands the man water to drink). The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked, but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen._

_**[Starling City]**_

_**News Anchor:**__ Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fisherman in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he went missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed, "The Queen's Gambit". Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges after a highly publicized drunken altercation with the paparazzi. Queen is the son of the Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board, but now officially confirmed as deceased._

Moira: At least we got one back. That's all I'm asking for.

_**[Starling City Hospital]-**__ Oliver Queen (now shaven) looks out the hospital room window emotionless whilst the doctor is talking outside the room._

_**Doctor**__: 20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on his back and arms. X-Rays show at least 12 fractures that never healed properly. (Camera pans to show a woman observing Oliver outside the room.)_

Most look horrified. Malcolm is still in shock at how skillful the Queen heir is with a bow and arrow.

Diggle: Some of those scars don't look accidental.

Moira: What do you mean? How do you know?

Diggle: I was a soldier in Afghanistan. I know what intentional scars look like; those look like someone intentionally tried to hurt him.

_**Woman**__: Has he said anything about what happened?_

_**Doctor**__: No. He's barely said anything. (The woman looks back at Oliver). Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost… might not be the one they found. (Moira opens the door and goes inside)._

_**Moira**__: Oliver. (Oliver turns around)_

_**Oliver**__: Mom. (they walk towards each other)_

_**Moira**__: Oh… (on the precipice of tears) my beautiful boy. (they hug)_

_**[Queen Mansion]-**__ A black sedan pulls up to the house. The trunk opens and the driver goes to take a wooden suitcase when Oliver stops him._

Thea: What is that suitcase? I've never seen that suitcase in my life.

Moira, Laurel, and Tommy shrug.

_**Oliver:**__ I've got it. (Moira and Oliver enter the house)_

_**Moira:**__ Your room is exactly how you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing. _

_**Man:**__ Oliver it's damn good to see you. (Oliver looks at him). It's Walter… (they shake hands) Walter Steele._

_**Moira**__: You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company. (Oliver walks passed her to the maid)_

Thea: You didn't tell him?

Tommy: Maybe she thought it was for the best.

Laurel: I agree with Tommy. Getting back 5 years later and finding all these changes, its not good for him.

Laurel and Tommy look at each other, smile, blush, and look away. Felicity and Thea look at them amused and they quickly start talking about it becoming instant friends.

_**Oliver**__: It's good to see you, Raisa._

_**Raisa:**__ Welcome home Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner._

_**Moira:**__ Wonderful. (a door opens and closes). Oliver? (Oliver walks toward the staircase). Did you hear that?_

_**Oliver:**__ Hey, sis._

_**Thea**__: I knew it. I knew you were alive. (she hugs him) I missed you so much._

_**Oliver**__: You were with me the whole time._

Thea sniffles wanting her brother now and not later.

_**[CNRI Office]**__ – Two women have a conversation whilst one checks the mail._

_**Johanna:**__ Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this._

_**Laurel:**__ If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office._

_**Johanna:**__ And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us._

Lance: What?! You're going after Adam Hunt?! Are you asking for someone to come and bury you 6 feet under?

_**Laurel:**__ You and I against an army. I love those odds._

_**Johanna**__: Why do you hate me?_

_**Laurel:**__ [scoffs] (she sits down and stares at a board with pinned newspaper clippings and photos of Adam Hunt. The TV is heard in the distance.)_

_**News Anchor**__: And in other news, details of the castaway story you've all heard about… the son of a wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story. (Laurel turns her attention from the board to the TV)_

_**Jessica:**__ "The Queen's Gambit" was last heard from more than 5 years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed to be the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of 7 people, including local resident Sara Lance. Survived by her sister, Laurel… (Laurel walks to the TV and turns it off, everyone looks at her. She drops the remote and walks away)_

Laurel and Lance look at each other with sad eyes. Sara wasn't coming back.

_**[Queen Mansion]**__ – Oliver's Bedroom_

_**Oliver V.O:**__ After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger. (Oliver looks at himself and his scars. His Arrow persona flashes as thunder strikes.)_

Tommy: Woah. What the hell was that?

_**[Flashback]**__ – Queen's Gambit – 5 years ago. Robert Queen stares at the ship's radar whilst a man emerges from the outside soaking wet._

Lance: Why? How do we see this?

The question was left unanswered.

_**Crew member:**__ The storm's a category 2. The captain recommends we head back._

_**Robert:**__ Alright. Inform the crew._

_**Oliver**__: Are we in trouble?_

_**Robert:**__ One of us is. (Sara emerges from one of the cabins)_

_**Sara**__: Ollie? Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?_

Seeing his youngest daughter alive brought back all those feelings of hatred toward Queen again. Laurel tried to move past it, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny that she was a little resentful too.

_**Oliver:**__ I'll be there in a minute, Sara._

_**Robert:**__ [sighs] You know, son, this isn't going to end well for either of them, or for you._

_**[Present day]**__ \- Oliver is staring at a picture of him and his father. [Front door opens]_

_**Tommy**__: What did I tell you? Yacht's suck. [chuckles]_

**Tommy**: Enter me! (trying to lighten up the mood)

_**Oliver**__: Tommy Merlyn. [They hug]_

_**Tommy**__: I missed you, buddy._

_**[Dining room]**__ (Everyone is seated in the dining room for dinner)_

_**Tommy**__: Okay. What else did you miss? Superbowl winners… Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost" they were all dead, I think. _

_**Thea**__: What was it like there? (the table goes quiet and everyone stares at Oliver)_

Thea: Could I have any less tact. (groans)

Roy: No. (Thea and Moira give him a glare)

_**Oliver**__: Cold._

_**Tommy**__: Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You have a lot to catch up on._

_**Moira**__: That sounds like a great idea. _

_**Oliver**__: Good. Then, I was hoping to swing by the office._

_**Walter**__: (About to take a sip of his wine, but stops) Well, there's plenty of time for that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere._

_(Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips, but Oliver catches her and helps her regain balance.)_

_**Raisa**__: I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver._

_**Oliver**__: [says it's not worry in Russian] (Tommy looks at him. Raisa is equally as stunned) _

Felicity: He speaks Russian?

Moira: No.

Diggle: Maybe he learnt it on the island.

_**Tommy**__: Dude, you speak Russian?_

_**Walter**__: I didn't realise you took Russian at college, Oliver._

_**Oliver**__: I didn't realise you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter. (silence and tension fill the room. Moira looks at Oliver and then at Thea.)_

Roy: (whispers) Burn! (Roy, Felicity, Diggle all give each other a smile)

_**Thea**__: I didn't say anything._

_**Oliver**__: She didn't have to. (Moira nods in acknowledgment) _

_**Moira**__: Oliver… Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us, did anything to disrespect your father._

_**Walter**__: We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh - well, gone._

_**Oliver**__: (Visibly pained) It's fine. (He gets up) May I be excused? (Moira nods)_

_**Tommy**__: Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy. (Oliver leaves)_

_**[Flashback]**__ – Queen's Gambit, 5 years ago_

_**Sara**__: One, two, three. It's getting closer._

_**Oliver**__: That's not very scientific._

_**Sara**__: What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League drop out?_

_**Oliver**__: I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology. (He kisses her)_

_**Sara**__: Laurel's gonna kill me. Oh, she's so gonna kill me._

_**Oliver**__: Your sister will never know. Come here. (Throws her on the bed)_

_**Sara**__: Ha-ha-ha. [Thunder] Okay, that one was really close._

_**Oliver**__: Sara, we're gonna be fine. (He kisses her) _

_(The champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the entire cabin flips and they are thrown to the opposite side of the room) _

_**Oliver**__: Sara! Sara! _

_**Sara**__: Aah! _

_(Oliver regains his balance and sees Sara being ripped away by the ocean)_

_**Oliver**__: Sara._

_**Robert**__: Oliver! Oliver! (Oliver looks over and swims toward the lifeboat)_

_**Oliver**__: Sara! (he climbs aboard the lifeboat) [Coughs] (turns back around to go back – Robert stops him) No! No! No, dad, she's out there! _

Laurel: (she gasps) He tried to save her. Dad, he tried to save her.

Lance: She wouldn't need saving if she didn't go on that ship in the first place.

_**Robert**__: She's not there._

_**Oliver**__: Sara! (watches the yacht sink)_

_**Robert**__: She's gone._

_**[Present Day]**__ – Moira wakes Oliver. He wakes up and flips her and puts his hand to her throat._

_Moira: Oliver? Wake up. Oliver?_

Thea: Why is he sleeping like that?

Malcolm: He needs to get used to the bed again.

Diggle: He's been on an island for 5 years and I'm guessing there weren't any 5 star hotels there.

_**Walter**__: Oliver! _

Everyone but Malcolm jump and/or gasp shocked that Oliver would attack his own mother.

_**Oliver**__: I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. (crawls away afraid) (Walter helps Moira up)_

Moira: He looks so afraid.

_**Moira**__: No, it's okay, Oliver. It's all right, sweetheart. You're home. You're home._

_**[Thea's Bedroom]**__ -A girl crushes pills into powder on Thea's desk presumably to take them before being interrupted by Oliver._

_**Thea**__: Where did you get these?_

Moira: THEA! We are having a talk about this when we get home.

_**Thea's friend**__: Roxies. Thank you, Daddy's ACL tear. [knock on the door. Both girls hide the pills and powder.]_

_**Thea**__: Ollie._

_**Oliver**__: No one's called me that in a while, Speedy._

_**Thea**__: Worst nickname ever._

_**Oliver**__: What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does? _

_**Thea's friend**__: See you at school, Speedy. (she leaves)_

_**Thea**__: Sorry about her._

_**Oliver**__: I have something for you._

_**Thea**__: You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir._

Tommy: A rock. How sweet.

Laurel: (hits him on the arm) I think it is sweet. He was deserted for 5 years yet he remembers to get his sister something in case he gets back.

_**Oliver**__: It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it, in hopes that one day it would reconnect me with you._

_**Tommy**__: A rock. That is sweet. I want one of those T-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy shirt." [Chuckles]_

Tommy chuckles at how similar his present and futures self think. Malcolm looks at him in disappointment.

"Maybe he needs more responsibility" he thought.

_**Thea**__: Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow. [Oliver kisses her on the cheek and they hug]_

_**Tommy**__: Ahem. The city awaits. [In the hallway] Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten? [Oliver gives him a stern look] Because I have not. _

Thea blushes at the compliment. Moira and Malcolm give each other a look, and the rest laugh at Tommy for being so scared of Oliver.

_**[In Tommy's Mercedes SLR]**_

_**Tommy**__: Your funeral blew._

_**Oliver**__: You get lucky? _

_**Tommy**__: Fish in a barrel. They were so sad._

Laurel, Felicity, and Thea: You guys are pigs.

_**Oliver**__: No. _

_**Tommy**__: And huggy. And I'm counting on another target-rich environment for your welcome home bash._

_**Oliver**__: At my what? _

_**Tommy**__: You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. This city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. Why'd you wanna drive through this neighborhood anyway? _

_**Oliver**__: [Oliver looks at his father's old factory] No reason._

Everyone: (curious)

_**Tommy**__: So, what'd you miss the most? Steaks at The Palm? Drinks at The Station? Meaningless sex? _

_**Oliver**__: Laurel._

Laurel and Lance looked at the screen shocked.

_**Tommy**__: Everyone is happy you're alive. You wanna see the one person who isn't? _

_**[CNRI Office]**_

_**Johanna**__: Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We're now in front of Judge Grell._

_**Laurel**__: Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign._

_**Johanna**__: Mm-hm._

_**Laurel**__: Grell's in his back pocket._

_**Johanna**__: It's fun being your friend. I get to say "I told you so" a lot._

_**Laurel**__: No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are._

_**Johanna**__: No, he's richer and willing to commit felonies._

_**Laurel**__: We don't need to go outside the law- _

_**Johanna**__: -to find justice. Your dad's favorite jingle._

Lance: Awww! Sometimes you do listen to me. And I stress sometimes.

_**Oliver**__: Hello, Laurel._

Tommy: I bet you my allowance that this isn't going to go well.

_**[Outside CNRI Office]**_

_**Oliver**__: You went to law school. You said you would._

_**Laurel**__: Yeah. Everyone's proud._

_**Oliver**__: Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you wanna get in the ring with him?_

_**Laurel**__: Five years and you wanna talk about Adam Hunt? _

_**Oliver**__: No. Not really._

_**Laurel**__: Why are you here, Ollie? _

_**Oliver**__: To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her._

_**Laurel**__: For what? Falling under your spell? How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did? _

_**Oliver**__: I never meant to- _

_**Laurel**__: She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin. Because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should've been you._

_**Oliver**__: I know that it's too late to say this but I'm sorry._

_**Laurel**__: Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than five years. How'd you think that was gonna go, Tommy? _

Laurel winced.

Thea: Harsh.

Lance: Well he kind of deserved it.

Felicity: He already spent 5 years on that island, what more do you want from him?

_**Tommy**__: About like that._

_**[Alleyway.]**__ – Oliver and Tommy walk back to the car, when they are suddenly ambushed by armed men who shot tranquilizers at them. Oliver sees one kill an innocent man._

_**Tommy**__: We took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not sick of fish let's find some leggy models and eat sushi off them. What do you say? [A van approaches them from behind] What the hell? _

_**Bystander**__: Hey! [One of the men shoot him]_

The girls shriek.

_**[Flashback]**__ – Robert gives Oliver some water to drink._

_**Robert**__: Here, son. Drink._

_**Gus**__: What the hell are you doing? (pointing to the bottle of water) That's all we've got._

_**Robert**__: If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him. I'm so sorry, I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one._

_**[Present Day]**__ – Desolate Warehouse_

_**Kidnapper**__: Mr. Queen? (Hood is yanked off Oliver's head) Mr. Queen? Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers. (tasers him, Oliver groans) Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything? (tasers him Oliver groans) _

Everyone winced.

Roy: Isn't that supposed to, I don't know, hurt more?

Malcolm: It depends. Considering those scars on his body, I'd say he is used to pain.

_**Oliver**__: Yes, he did._

_**Kidnapper**__: What did he tell you, Mr. Queen? (Oliver looks at Tommy unconscious and also zip-tied)_

Laurel looked at Tommy worriedly and Tommy was disappointed that he couldn't help his best friend more.

_**Oliver**__: He told me I'm gonna kill you._

_**Kidnapper**__: [laughs] You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair._

_**Oliver**__: (shows his hands) Not anymore._

Tommy: How did…

_(The first kidnapper attacks Oliver, Oliver meanwhile dodges his attack and knocks him out the his chair. He disarms the second kidnapper and uses him as a human shield. The third kidnapper makes a run for it but Oliver apprehends him and kills him)_

_**Oliver**__: He killed that man._

_**Kidnapper**__ 3: You don't have to do this._

_**Oliver**__: Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret. [He breaks his neck–killing him] _

Thea: I can't believe he would do that.

Laurel: Oh, Ollie. What happened to you on that island?

_**[Queen Mansion]**__ \- Living Room _

_**Detective**__**Lance**__: So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that? _

_**Oliver**__: I don't know. Find him and you can ask. _

_**Detective Lance**__: Yeah. What about you? (shows him the sketch) You see the hood guy? _

_**Tommy**__: I saw... just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it. _

Laurel: You defended him?

Tommy: I was probably really out of it and just saw movement.

_**Detective Lance**__: Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular? _

_**Moira**__: Were you able to identify the men? _

_**Detective Hilton**__: Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros. _

_**Detective Lance**__: Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe. _

_**Moira**__: I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective. _

_**Walter**__: If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming. [Detective Lance chuckles] _

_**Detective Lance**__: Your luck never seems to run out, does it? (The detectives leave)_

Laurel: Dad…

Lance: What? He's a cold blooded killer! He murdered those kidnappers and he murdered Sara!

Laurel: He tried to save her!

Felicity: I don't mean to interrupt, but could we finish this discussion later. And by "we" I mean "you" and I'm going to stop babbling in 3… 2… 1.

Diggle: Do you always babble this much?

Felicity: Well I don't do it intentionally.

Roy: Are you done now?

_**[Oliver's Bedroom]**__ \- Raisa enters with lunch and she and Oliver talk. _

_**Raisa**__: You are different. Not like you to read a book. _

_**Oliver**__: I missed you, Raisa. _

_**Raisa**__: No kitchen on the island. _

_**Oliver**__: No. No friends either. (He stands and walks to her) Hey. (He takes the tray from her) Thank you. (He sets the tray down) Do I really seem different? _

_**Raisa**__: No. You're still a good boy. _

Tommy: Why would she say that? We all know he wasn't.

Thea: Raisa always liked Oliver best. She always said he had a good heart.

_**Oliver**__: Oh, I think we both know I wasn't. _

_**Raisa**__: But a good heart. _

Thea and Tommy blush as the rest of the room, except for Malcolm and Moira, laugh at the similarities of Thea and Tommy, and Oliver and Raisa's conversation.

_**Oliver**__: I hope so. I want to be the person you always told me I could be. _

_**[Outside the Mansion]**__ – Oliver is leaving the Mansion when Moira stops him and introduces him to his new bodyguard. _

_**Moira**__: Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone... John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on. _

Diggle: So that's why I'm here. I thought the fast guy made a mistake.

_**Oliver**__: I don't need a babysitter. _

_**Walter**__: Darling, Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection— _

_**Moira**__: Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need. _

_**[In the car] **_

_**Oliver**__: So... What do I call you? _

_**Diggle**__: Diggle's good. Dig if you want. _

_**Oliver**__: You're ex-military? _

_**Diggle**__: Yes, sir. 105th airborne of of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? (No response) Sir? [The car door opens and closes][Cars honk][Diggle looks behind to find Oliver gone. He slams on the brake] Sir! [He gets out and looks behind. Oliver is gone] _

Diggle facepalms at his embarrassment and the rest of the room laughs at his failed attempt.

_[Oliver walks through the slums. He reaches his father's old factory; he throws his bags over and scales the fence. He enters the abandoned factory and brings to make lair. In a montage he trains intensively - sharpening his skills] _

_**Oliver (V.O.):**__ The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The man in the green hood was there in that warehouse, and he's just beginning. _

_**Television Anchorman**__: The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary... _

_**Oliver (V.O.):**__ Adam Hunt...his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. He hasn't met me yet._

_**[Parking Lot] **_

_**Adam Hunt:**__ You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale. __**Man**__: Yes, Mr. Hunt. Hunt: And this attorney Laurel Lance...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation. [They stop walking. Hunt walks towards him] Why are you still here? [The man leaves] [They resume walking to the car when the lights go out and Arrow appears taking out the guards and threatening Hunt's life] _

_**Bodyguard 1:**__ [Whoosh] Unh! _

_**Bodyguard 2:**__ [To Hunt] Get in the car! [He fires into the ceiling] _

_**Arrow**__: Hey. You missed. _

Malcolm is impressed, but doesn't speak his mind in order to keep his association with the League a secret.

_**Bodyguard 2**__: Unh! [Whoosh] Unh! [Whoosh] _

_**Hunt**__: [Whoosh. Car door glass smashes] Unh! [He pulled out of the car] What? What? Just... just tell me what you want. _

_**Arrow**__: You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night. __**Hunt**__: Or what? _

_**Arrow**__: Or I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how. _

_**Hunt**__: If I see you again, you're dead! _

_**[Hunt Multinational]**__ \- Hunt gives his statement to the police about his encounter with Arrow. He tells them to back at his office by 10PM to take "The Hooded-Guy" down. _

_**Hunt**__: He was wearing a hood, a green hood, and he had a bow and arrow. [The detectives look at each other] What, you don't believe me? [He turns to pick up an object from his desk and shows them a green arrow] That maniac put two of my men in the hospital. [Detective Hilton takes the arrow] _

_**Detective**__**Lance**__: Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on... (he looks at the arrow then back at Hunt) Robin Hood? _

Thea: (snorts) Imagine if Ollie heard them?

Roy: Tsk, tsk, snorting. How very unladylike.

_**Hunt**__: Hey, pal. [He walks towards him] I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now he said he would be back here by 10 P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security. _

_**Detective Lance:**__ All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time. [They leave] _

_**Detective Hilton**__: It looks like Queen was telling the truth. _

_**Detective Lance**__: Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything. This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it. _

_**[Outside the Queen Mansion]**__ – Oliver is leaves to go to his party. He opens the car door to find Diggle waiting for him inside, ready to accompany him to the party. _

_**Diggle**__: Put on your seat belt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party. [Oliver gets in and smiles in disbelief]_

Diggle: I learnt my lesson. He isn't getting out of my sight.

_**[Oliver's Welcome Home Party]**__]– Oliver arrives at the party. As he descends the stairs, he brings out his phone and checks his timer: 9.07PM (53 mins left for Adam Hunt to deliver). Tommy sees him and ushers him in. _

_**Tommy**__: [He signals for the music to end] Everybody, hey! Man-of-the-hour! [crowd cheers] Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming. [Music plays as Oliver approaches and climbs on center stage: We are the champions? We are the champions? Of the world?] _

_**Oliver**__: Thank you very much, everybody! _

_**Tommy**__: Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie. [gives him a shot] _

_**Oliver**__: [to the crowd] I missed Tequila! [The crowd cheers] _

Felicity: Is it just me or is it scary how he can change from being a vigilante to a playboy?

_**[Hunt Multinational]**__ \- 9.25PM. Hunts' guards get ready and load their clips into their automatic weapons. Techno music is heard from outside. _

_**Hunt**__: What the hell's going on out there? _

_**Drakon**__: It's across the street. Party for the guy that got rescued off that island...Oliver Queen. _

_**[Oliver's Welcome Home Party]**__ \- Oliver and Tommy check out girls. Diggle stands the background. Oliver sees Thea get drugs from a strange guy. _

Thea shrinks in her seat as her mother gives her a pointed glare.

_**Tommy**__: Hey. Does he wipe for you, too? Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden. _

Laurel: You're a pig!

_**Oliver**__: Which one is she? _

_**Tommy**__: The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight." _

_**Oliver**__: What's "Twilight"? _

_**Tommy**__: You're so better off not knowing. (Oliver sees Thea) _

_**Oliver**__: Back in a minute. (Diggle follows him. Oliver grabs Thea aside) _

_**Thea**__: Ollie, hey! This party is sick. _

_**Oliver**__: Who let you in here? _

_**Thea**__: I believe it was somebody who said, "Right this way, Miss Queen." _

_**Oliver**__: Well, you shouldn't be here. _

_**Thea**__: Uh, I'm not 12 anymore. _

_**Oliver**__: No. You're 17. _

_**Thea**__: Ollie, I-I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you. _

_**Oliver**__: I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was-away. _

_**Thea**__: Away? (she chuckles) No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals. _

_**Oliver**__: I know._

_**Thea**__: No, you don't. Mom had Walter, and I had no one. You guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this—me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with. Let's bounce. _

Diggle: You made him feel worse, you know.

Thea: I know.

_**Girl**__: You have the fun dip? _

_**Thea**__: Yeah. It's right - No. I... I must have dropped it. [Oliver throws the drug in the trash. He proceeds to leave when he bumps into Laurel] _

Thea: That sneaky little –

Tommy: You should be thanking him. He's only trying to help you.

_**Oliver**__: Oh! Oh. You're here. _

_**Laurel**__: Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter that we could go? _

_**Oliver**__: Yeah. _

Tommy watches as this version of Laurel is still hung up on Oliver. He hoped she would be over him considering what happened, but maybe they weren't meant to be.

_**[Observatory Floor] **_

_**Laurel**__: I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died. That was wrong. _

_**Oliver**__: If I could trade places with her, I would. _

_**Laurel**__: About Sarah... there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know. _

_**Oliver**__: Ok. _

_**Laurel**__: When she died...did she suffer? _

_**[Flashback] **_

_**Oliver**__: No. Sarah! [she screams and is ripped away by the ocean] _

_**[Present Day]**_

_**Oliver**__: No._

Laurel: For once, I'm happy he lied to me. I don't know if I could bear knowing she suffered.

_**Laurel**__: I think about her every day. _

_**Oliver**__: Me, too. _

_**Laurel**__: I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here. [Oliver's cell phone vibrates. He checks his phone. 10.00PM - Account balance $0] Something wrong? _

_**Oliver**__: I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it. Laurel...you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise...I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it'll be worse. Gotta roll. [He walks back from her] I got 5 years of debauchery to catch up on. _

_**Laurel**__: [Hurt. She walks towards him angered] You know what, Oliver? You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest. [she leaves] _

Lance: Although I still don't like him, he is trying to protect you and I'm grateful for that.

_**[Service Hallway] **_

_**Diggle**__: Something I can help you with, sir? _

_**Oliver**__: [turns around] I just wanted a second to myself. _

_**Diggle**__: I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way. [Motions to the door] __**Oliver**__: It's locked. [Diggle goes to check and Oliver puts him in a sleeper hold and immobilizes him] _

Diggle: Really?! Again? (facepalms)

Felicity laughs, but hides it with her hand.

_**[Hunt Multinational] **_

_**Drakon**__: You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert. [Lock latches] It's past 10:00. He's never getting in here. _

_**Detective Hilton**__: All's clear. _

_**Detective Lance**__: Yeah. _

_**Hunt**__: You missed. _

_**Arrow**__: Really? _

_**Hunt**__: He's here! _

_**Detective Lance**__: All units, converge! All units, converge! _

Lance: I hope we get him.

Malcolm: According to what we saw, I think it's going to take more than a couple of cops to deal with him.

_**Arrow**__: Aigh! _

_**Detective Lance**__: Go right, go right. On me. _

_**Officer**__: Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons. _

_**Detective Hilton:**__ Tell me you saw that. _

_**Detective Lance**__: Ok. Let's go. Move. Cut it. Search the building roof to basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids. [Booing] Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh? _

_**Oliver**__: Detective! It's a private party. _

_**Detective Lance**__: Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that? _

_**Oliver**__: Who's Adam Hunt? _

Roy: He is a really good liar. Has he always been this good?

Everyone who knows him personally shakes their heads.

Moira: I've always been able to tell when he lies, but I'm not so sure anymore.

_**Detective Lance:**__ He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends. _

_**Oliver**__: I've been out of town for...a while. _

Roy: Understatement of the year.

_**Detective Lance**__: Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day. _

_**Oliver:**__ The hood guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood. [The crowd cheers] _

Thea: That is seriously freaky. You're right Felicity, how can he change from vigilante to playboy so quickly?

_**Detective Lance:**__ Did you even try to save her? _

Laurel: Dad… Don't cause a scene. He did everything he could.

_**Detective Hilton:**__ Ok. Let's go, partner. _

_**Detective Lance:**__ Did you even try to save my daughter? _

_**Detective Hilton:**__ Sara wouldn't want this. _

_**Detective Lance**__: It's not– _

_**Detective Hilton:**__ Partner, let's go. (low voice) It's all right. Let's go. _

_**Oliver**__: It's way too quiet in here! This is a party! _

_**Tommy**__: Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse. _

_**Oliver**__: If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive. _

Tommy: Did he just threaten me? Or was that just to push me away?

Diggle: I'm sure it's the "pushing you away" one.

_**Tommy**__: What-h-happened to you on that island? _

_**Oliver**__: A lot._

Roy: Second biggest understatement of the year.

Thea: Are you going to keep doing that or…?

_**Hunt**__: What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable?! It is $40 million! Find it! How did he do it? _

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Robert**__: There's not enough for all of us. Save your strength. You can survive this, make it home, make it better, right my wrongs, but you got to live through this first. You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son? _

_**Oliver**__: Just rest, dad. _

_**Gus**__: No! [Robert shoots him]_

_**Oliver**__: Dad?! _

_**Robert**__: Survive. [He shoots himself]_

_**Oliver**__: No! _

Everyone winced.

Moira: Robert…

Malcolm bows his head in a respectful way to honor his friend.

_**[Present Day] – **__CNRI Office_

_**Laurel**__: If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it...to anyone... Ever. God bless you, too. I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt. _

_**Johanna**__: Me, too. Heh. It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel. By the way, your cute friend's here. __**Tommy**__: You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir. __**Laurel**__: It wasn't really my scene. _

_**Tommy**__: I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out. _

_**Laurel**__: There's nothing between Oliver and I, not anymore. _

_**Tommy**__: Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us. _

_**Laurel**__: I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an "us," Tommy. _

_**Tommy**__: Then what would you call it? _

_**Laurel**__: A lapse. _

_**Tommy**__: That's quite a few lapses... your place, my place, my place again._

Malcolm shakes his head at the immaturity the Merlyn heir was showing.

_**Laurel**__: Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy. _

_**Tommy**__: Depends on the girl. _

_**Laurel**__: I have to go back to work. _

_**Tommy**__: Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world. _

_**Laurel**__: Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will? _

_**Oliver (V.O.):**__ She says the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island. _

_**Moira**__: The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver, and they never will._

_**Man**__: Should we arrange another abduction? _

_**Moira**__: No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows._

Thea: Mom who was that you were talking to?

Moira pretends she doesn't know. She looks back at Malcolm who is also a little uncomfortable.

Tommy: Can we watch the next one?


	3. Honor Thy Father

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the support I'm getting for this story. Please continue to review and give me different ideas of reactions to come up for the next episodes. This episode was especially difficult to write because of all the flashbacks and voiceovers combined, so please bear with me. I will try my best to give equal reactions for all the characters, but it is kind of hard considering Malcolm doesn't really speak, he is more of a listener and Thea is closer to Oliver, so she speaks the most. Hope you enjoy.**

**Patronus Totalus**

_(THUNDER CRASHING) _

_**Oliver**__ (voiceover): The day I went missing... was the day I died. Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honor a vow I made to my father, who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments, he told me the truth... that our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. That he failed our city, and that it was up to me to save it and right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be someone else. I have to be something else. _

_**[ROOFTOP]**__ – Arrow is standing on the roof as men start running at him. _

_**Marcus Redman:**__ Who's that? _

_**Man 2:**__ Where'd he come from? [Arrow fights three men and wins, while three others watch.]_

Laurel: Woah.

Tommy watches jealous as Laurel is clearly still attracted to Oliver.

_**Man 3:**__ What's going on here? _

_(SHOUTING) [Arrow shoots an arrow at one of the three men.] _

_**Marcus Redman**__: Get the chopper back now. _

_[Arrow shoots an arrow at one of the original four men.]_

_**Marcus Redman:**__ Who's this guy? _

_[Arrow shoots another man, and then punches him with the bow]. _

_**Marcus**__**Redman**__: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please, wait, wait! _

_[Arrow backs Marcus Redman against the edge of the building and throws him to the lower roof, on top of the ventilator fan.] (Marcus Redman SCREAMING) [Arrow jumps onto the ventilator fan next to Marcus Redman and kicks open the grate covering the fan. Sparks explode from the fan]. (Marcus Redman GROANING) [Arrow grabs Marcus Redman and forces his head toward the fan.] _

_**Marcus**__**Redman**__: No? No, please! No, please, please! _

_**Arrow**__: Marcus Redman, you failed this city. _

Lance: Is that his catchphrase or something?

He was shut up by one look from Laurel.

_**Marcus Redman**__: Please! No, please, no! Don't hurt me, please! _

_**Arrow**__: Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money. _

_**Marcus Redman**__: Oh, please don't! _

_**Arrow**__: Do it now. _

_**Marcus Redman**__: Okay. _

_[Arrow jumps off of the ventilator fan and walks into the camera] _

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**__ – Oliver walks into the sitting room where Moira Queen is sitting on the couch with Walter standing behind the couch and Thea Queen standing next to the couch. _

_**Newscaster**__ (voiceover): Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante. Sketch of the Arrow appears on the television with the caption reading MYSTERIOUS HOODED VIGILANTE. Oliver extends his arm in disbelief toward the television. _

_**Oliver**__: This guy gets more airtime than the Kardashians, right? _

Thea say at the same time as the TV: Five years on an island and he still knows who they are.

_**Thea**__: Five years on an island and you still know who they are. _

Thea blushes and Felicity chuckles.

_**Oliver**__: I've been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away. _

_**Moira**__: No, the city used to be different. People used to feel safe. _

_**Thea**__: Oh, what's the matter, Mom? Afraid we're gonna be next? _

_**Walter**__: Do you have any questions about today, Oliver? It's a simple proof-of-life declaration. _

_[Moira stands up and Walter straightens his suit jacket.] _

_Walter: Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided. _

_**Oliver**__: It's fine, Walter, I've been in a courtroom before. [Tommy enters.] _

Tommy: Four times wasn't it?

_**Tommy**__: Four times by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop? _

_**Moira**__: I wish everyone would. _

Felicity: (whispers to Thea)Peeing on a cop car?

_**Oliver**__: I'd hang, but we're headed to court. _

_**Tommy**__: I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world. _

_**Oliver**__ (whispering): Right. Okay. (normal volume to Thea) What about you? _

_**Thea**__: Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me. _

_**Oliver**__: Fair enough. [Thea walks out of the room. Diggle enters.] _

_**Diggle**__: Mrs. Queen? Car's ready. [Diggle, Moira, Walter exit.] _

_**Tommy**__: Walter. _

_**[COURTHOUSE] **_

_(PRESS CLAMORING) _

_**Man**__: Mr. Queen, can we get a comment, sir? _

_**Woman**__: ...return to civilization after five years on a deserted island. _

_**Man 2**__: Can you tell us what happened on that island, Mr. Queen?_

Diggle: Those people are like vultures!

Malcolm: Well what do you expect, Mr. Diggle? That no one would bother him? He came back from the "dead"!

_**[FLASHBACK] **_

_Oliver and Sara on are thrown from the bed as the boat starts to sink. Sara screams._

_**[END FLASHBACK] **_

Lance: (yelling) Why do we have to keep watching that!

_**Man**__: Tell us about the accident, Mr. Queen. (CAMERAS CLICKING) _

_**Woman**__: 5 years on an island. _

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_Oliver watches Sara slide away. Oliver reaches for Sara's hand. _

_Oliver: Sara! (Sara SCREAMING) _

_**[END FLASHBACK] **_

Lance: Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to see that!

Laurel places a comforting hand on her father's shoulder and Tommy does the same for Laurel.

_**[COURTROOM] **_

_Oliver: There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor. _

_**[FLASHBACK] **_

_[The boat is sinking, and rain pours from the sky. Oliver, his Father, and another man are on a life raft.]_

_**Oliver**__: She's out there! _

_**Father**__: She's not there! _

_**Oliver**__: Sara! _

_**[END FLASHBACK] **_

_**Oliver**__: My father didn't make it. _

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_Father holds a gun to his head. _

_**Oliver**__: No! (GUNSHOT) _

_**[END FLASHBACK] **_

Thea: I can't believe Dad would do that. And in front of Ollie.

Malcolm looks at Moira with a look saying, "We have to tell her soon."

_**Oliver**__: I almost died, I... I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island. _

_**[FLASHBACK] **_

_**Oliver**__ (voiceover): When I reached it, I knew... (Oliver crawls onto the island, coughing.) _

_**Oliver**__ (voiceover): I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us. _

_**[END FLASHBACK] **_

_**Oliver**__: And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going. _

_**Lawyer**__: Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gamut five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid. _

Tommy: It's better than no miracle at all. (trying to lighten the mood)

_**[COURTHOUSE]**_

_**Moira**__: Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there. _

_**Oliver**__: Uh, Mom, that was, uh...a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please? _

_**Moira**__: Of course. _

_**Oliver**__: Thank you. [Walter and Moira walk away.] _

_Tommy: Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company. _

_**Oliver**__: Tommy, I'd just spent five years away from civilization. I wasn't exactly thinking straight. [Oliver and Tommy run into Laurel.] _

_**Oliver**__: I... Hi. _

Roy: Awkward!

_**Tommy**__: Hi. Laurel: What are you doing here? _

_**Oliver**__: Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking. What are you doing here? _

_**Laurel**__: My job._

_**Oliver**__: Right. _

_**Lawyer**__: More like the D.A.'s. [Oliver extends his hand to Emily, standing to the right of Laurel.] _

_**Oliver**__: Hi, Oliver Queen. [Emily shakes his hand.]_

_**Emily**__: Emily Nocenti._

_**Laurel**__: Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister. He was with her when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice. Excuse me. [Laurel walks past Oliver and Tommy.] _

Laurel: (groans) I am such an ass.

_**Emily**__: It was nice to meet you. _

_**Lawyer**__: Yeah. Let's go. (They walk past Oliver and Tommy to follow Laurel). _

_**Tommy**__: Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go. _

_**[OUTSIDE THE COURTHOUSE] **_

_**Reporter**__: Mr. Somers, one question, sir. _

_**Somers**__: I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you. (REPORTERS TALKING INDISTINCTLY)_

_**Reporter 2**__: There's Mr. Queen! (REPORTERS TALKING INDISTINCTLY) _

_**Reporter:**__ Tell us what happened inside, Mr. Queen... [Diggle walks with Oliver and Tommy to the car.] _

_**Diggle**__: Step back everybody, please. _

_**Reporter**__: Can you give us a couple comments about the island, Mr. Queen? Before you go, sir, please. Couple of comments about the island, sir._

_**Reporter 2:**__ What happened in there? _

_**Diggle**__: All right. Everybody step back. [Diggle shoves the reporters away.] _

_**Diggle**__ (angrily): Hey man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon! Back! (CAR DRIVING AWAY) [Diggle and Tommy watch the car leave.] _

Felicity: Has anyone told you that you're scary? Because I will tell you right now. I don't mean scary in a bad way, it can come in handy, and I'm babbling again. 3… 2… 1.

Roy: I guess that answers our question from the last episode. She babbles a lot.

_**Tommy**__: This happens to you a lot, doesn't it? Diggle is obviously frustrated. _

_**[COURTROOM] **_

_**Laurel**__: How much is a life worth? A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live. _

_**[FLASHBACK] **_

_(Somers is standing while two men drag Victor Nocenti toward him.) _

_**Laurel**__ (voiceover): A father. _

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

_**Laurel**__: A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there, Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese Triads to smuggle drugs into our city. _

_**[FLASHBACK] **_

_**Laurel**__ (voiceover): And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, [Man slits Victor's throat. (CHOKING)] Martin Somers had him killed. _

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

_**Laurel**__: Mr. Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the District Attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them._

Thea: You're the best lawyer, you know that?

_**[WAREHOUSE] **_

_[Oliver is shirtless, showing all the scars he had gotten on the island, and starts climbing a thick rope. The camera pans to several green arrowheads on a table.]_

Thea: Wow he has a lot of scars.

Felicity: Yeah.

Thea: (whispers and teases) you got a bit of drool.

Felicity blushes.

_**Oliver**__ (voiceover): Martin Somers. Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on my father's list. (Camera pans to father's list. Camera pans to Oliver practicing sword skills on metal bars.)_

_**Oliver**__ (voiceover): The city's police and the D.A. can't stop him, or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong. _

Malcolm: (whispers to Moira) Where did he get the book?

Moira: How did he get to read past your "incredible" ink?

_**[SHIPPING DOCK WAREHOUSE] **_

_**Somers**__: You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me? (ELECTRICITY CRACKLING) _

_**Man**__: Yes, sir. (LIGHTS FLASH ON AND OFF) (BLOWS LANDING) (MEN GROANING) (MUTTERS) [Somers looks around as the light come back on. The two men in the warehouse are lying on the ground, face-down.] _

_**Somers**__: What... What... Somers is pulled away by a quick rope around the neck. (CHOKING) _

_**[SHIPPING WAREHOUSE ROOF]**_

_(GRUNTS) (Camera opens with Somers' upside-down view of the Arrow. Camera flips right side-up.) _

_**Arrow**__: Martin Somers... _

_**Somers**__: Who the hell are you? _

_**Arrow**__: ...you've failed this city. [Arrow lodges an arrow in his bow and aims at Somers.]_

Tommy: I guess it really is his catchphrase.

Thea: Is it just me or is it kind of dorky, but at the same time intimidating?

_**Somers**__: No! No, no, no, no, no! [Arrow shoots next to Somers.] _

_**Arrow**__: You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. (Camera shows upside-down view of the Arrow.) _

Laurel: See, Dad he just wants to help. He's helping me at my job and he's helping the city.

Lance: He may be helping the city, but that doesn't mean I need to like his methods. He's a stone-cold killer.

_**Arrow**__: There won't be a second warning. [Arrow shoots an arrow that grazes Somers' right cheek.] (SCREAMING IN PAIN) (MUTTERING) (Camera pans out and Arrow is gone.) _

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**_

_**Moira**__: I hired you to protect my son. Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect. _

Thea: It's not his fault. It's not exactly easy to keep an eye on a vigilante.

Moira: Well that me doesn't know that now, does she?

_**Diggle**__: With all due respect, ma'am, I never had a client who didn't want my protection. _

_**Moira**__: I hired you. That makes me the client. Now where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions? _

_**Diggle**__: Ma'am, I truly do not know. [Oliver walks into the room.]_

_**Oliver**__: And he truly doesn't. _

_**Moira**__: Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to. (Oliver CHUCKLES)_

_**Oliver**__: I've been alone for five years. _

_**Moira**__: I know that, Oliver. _

Diggle: With all due respect, I don't really think you understand

_**Oliver**__: Mom... Alone. _

_**Moira**__: I see._

_**Oliver**__: I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the exchanging first names stage... _

Tommy: I know we've said this like twice already, but it's creepy how he can do that; lie so easily.

_**Moira**__: No, I'd rather you promised to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous. It's not safe, you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy. _

_**Oliver**__: That maniac saved my life. _

_**Moira**__: This isn't a game. I lost you once. And I am not going through that again. _

_**Oliver**__: Okay. Dig's my guy. _

_**Moira**__: Thank you. [Moira walks out of the room, leaving Oliver and Diggle alone.] _

_**Oliver**__: Sorry to give you so much grief._

Diggle: (scoffs)

_**Diggle**__: I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of "grief." But I tell you what... You ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me. [Diggle walks away, passing Thea dressed in a red dress.] _

_**Oliver**__: Where you going? _

_**Thea**__: Uh... Somewhere loud and smoky. And don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time, because I'm gonna go get drunk instead. _

_**Oliver**__: Thea, do you think this is what Dad would want for you? _

_**Thea**__: Dead people don't want anything. It's one of the benefits of being dead. _

_**Oliver**__: I was dead. And I wanted a lot. _

_**Thea**__: Except for your family. You've been home a week, and all you do is avoid Mom, ignore Walter, and judge me. (Oliver SIGHING) _

_**Thea**__: Don't wait up. [Thea walks out of the house.] _

Thea: Don't worry Laurel, you aren't the only one that is acting like an ass to Oliver.

_**[SHIPPING WAREHOUSE]**__ – Quentin, Somers, and a group of policemen are in the warehouse. Quentin is pacing. _

_**Quentin**__: Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all. _

_**Somers**__: Which is exactly what I've been saying. _

_**Quentin**__: Yeah. So, I guess that 9-1-1 call that we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow... I-I guess...I guess that, well... Hmm. Was that a practical joke? _

_**Somers**__: These guys like to fool around. _

_**Quentin**__: Yeah. (Quentin SCOFFING) _

Lance: Wait. I don't get this. Oliver attacks him, so he calls 9-1-1 and then lies to our face to help the guy that threatened him?

Laurel: He was just trying to protect himself. By admitting that the Hood was there, then you would think that he guilty of something. For example, my case with Emily Nocenti.

_**Quentin**__: Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself, except, well, one of my men found this at your docks. [Quentin pulls a green arrow out of an evidence bag and shows it to Somers]. _

_**Quentin**__: You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood. He's robbing the rich, he's trying to teach them a lesson, I guess. I don't know, I don't know. But the point is... the man's a killer. And nothing, and no one, is going to stop me from bringing him down. But like you said... [Quentin sticks the arrows into a slot in the desk] It's a perfect fit. _

_[Somers frowns, obviously hiding something.] _

Felicity: That is such a bad poker face. And this is coming from me.

_**Quentin**__: Hmm! ...clearly, nothing happened here last night. _

_**Somers**__: Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me. _

_**Quentin**__: I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check. _

Malcolm: (smirking)So you keep your emotions in check when Oliver is around?

Lance: (growls)

_**Somers**__: I'm not. [Somers stands up and threateningly gets in Quentin's space]. _

_**Somers**__: You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional. (Quentin SCOFFS) (Quentin SIGHING) [Quentin walks and the other policemen walk out. Somers looks nervously at the arrow in his desk.] _

_**[ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED**__] – Walter walks off of the elevator, followed by Moira, Oliver, and Diggle. Walter: As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit. (Oliver WHISTLING) _

_**Oliver**__: Ooh. Hi. (CHUCKLING SOFTLY) _

_**Moira**__: Are you enjoying yourself? _

_**Oliver**__: Yes, I am. _

_**Walter**__: I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You always were so excited. _

_**Oliver**__: Dad let me drink soda in the office. _

_**Moira**__: Ah, so that's why you enjoyed coming. _

Thea: How is that fair? When Dad took me, I just got to play games on his computer.

_**[OFFICE]**_

_**Walter**__: The Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy. _

_**Oliver**__: That's neat. (to secretary) Excuse me? Can I get a sparkling water, or something cold, please? _

_**Moira**__: Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit. _

_**Oliver**__: Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down. _

Malcolm: He's keeping his guard up.

Moira: Why he's just with me and Walter.

Malcolm: Whatever happened to him on that island caused him to be cautious of his surroundings. When you are sitting down, it is harder to hurt an opponent and easier to get hurt.

Tommy: How do you know that, Dad?

_**Walter**__: The company's about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name. _

_**Oliver**__: Nice. _

_**Moira**__: And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company. _

_**Oliver**__: No. _

Moira: No? Why would he say no?

_**Moira**__: No, your... Your company. _

_**Oliver**__: No, I don't want to lead anything. Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here. _

_**Moira**__: You said that you wanted to be a different person. You are Robert Queen's son. _

Thea: Mom…

_**Oliver**__: I don't need to be reminded of that. _

_**Moira**__: Well, obviously you do. _

_**Walter**__: Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you. _

_**Oliver**__: Thank you, Walter. Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me? [Moira starts walking away, but turns around and looks at Oliver.] _

Moira: Why does he keep bringing that up?

Laurel: Look, as much as Oliver and I don't see eye-to-eye, seeing your dad shoot himself in front of you tends to lead to a couple of repercussions. Plus, he's still trying to push you away remember?

_**Moira**__: You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now. [Moira walks out, and Walter goes after her.] _

Moira: I guess I'll join Thea and Laurel in their "gang". How can I be so rude?

_**[QUEEN CONSOLIDATED**__] – Diggle walks out of the building ahead of Oliver to keep him from the press. _

_**Reporter**__: There he is! (CAMERAS CLICKING) (PRESS CLAMORING) [ Diggle escorts Oliver through the horde of reporters. They both get into the backseats of a car.] _

_**Diggle**__: The driver will be here in a minute._

_**Oliver**__: Okay. _

_**Diggle**__: You know, I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City, and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned? _

_**Oliver**__: There's no place like home? _

Diggle: (shakes his head, guessing what he was going to say)

_**Diggle**__: No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore. [Oliver seems to be far away and deep in thought.] _

Thea: It's okay. We know now how to help him.

_**Diggle**__: Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be._

_**[FLASHBACK] **_

_Oliver is lying on the ground. (SEAGULLS SQUAWKING) _

_**Oliver**__: Hey! (Seagulls are swarming around the life raft that had washed onto the shore.) _

_**Oliver**__: Hey, get away! (Oliver starts running toward the raft.) _

_**Oliver**__: Hey! (COUGHING) [There is an orange bag holding a body in the raft.] _

_**Oliver**__: Dad?_

Moira: Oh my God, Robert!

_[Oliver kneels by the raft and takes the hand of the dead man. He jumps up and starts throwing up, collapsing on his hands and kneels.] (SEAGULLS GET LOUDER) [Oliver scrambles back toward his father.] _

_**Oliver**__: Hey! Hey, stay away from him! (COUGHING) [Oliver lifts his father's body over his shoulder.] (GRUNTING) [Oliver starts walking away with the body.] _

_**[END FLASHBACK] **_

_**[LAW FIRM]**__ – Lawyer, Laurel, and Emily are walking together. _

_**Lawyer**__: Well, we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck. _

_**Emily**__: This isn't about the money. I just want justice for my father. _

_**Laurel**__: Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people._

Lance: Good job, Laurel. Get out of this death trap.

_**Emily**__: My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up. _

_**Laurel**__: Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that._

Lance: Laurel! Stop dealing with these dangerous people. You'll get yourself killed!

_[Quentin walks into the room with three police officers.] _

_**Quentin**__: And it won't. _

_**Laurel**__: What's going on? _

_**Quentin**__: What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go. No arguments. _

_**Laurel**__: I'm a lawyer. I live to argue. _

_**Quentin**__: I'm your father. I live to keep you safe._

_**Lawyer**__: Um, Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay? _

_**Quentin**__: Yes, why not do that? Thank you. (to officers) Please, go with them. (to last officer) Stay there. _

_**Laurel**__: Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. It didn't work then either. _

Roy: Really? Around the clock police protection because of boys? And I thought I was messed up.

_(Quentin SIGHING) _

_**Quentin**__: This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night. _

_**Laurel**__: What? _

_**Quentin**__: Yeah. _

_**Laurel**__: By who? _

_**Quentin**__: It doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles you'll be protected, okay? End of discussion. _

_**Laurel**__: That might have worked when I was eight. But it's not gonna work anymore. _

_**Quentin**__: End of discussion, Laurel! You're insistent on doing your job. That's great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry. _

_**[SHIPPING WAREHOUSE]**__ – Somers sitting at his desk. Woman walks in wearing red dress. _

_**Somers**__: Thank you for coming. _

_**Woman**__: Anything for a friend. _

Lance: Who is that?

Malcolm: The Chinese Triad.

Tommy looks at his dad suspisiously.

_**Somers**__: We're not friends. You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port. _

_**Woman**__: For which you're paid a lot of money. _

_**Somers**__: I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was. _

_**Woman**__: Except now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem. Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her. _

_**Somers**__: Don't be an idiot. You take out Emily Nocenti, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and then the entire Triad to the ground. _

_**Woman**__: Then we kill Miss Lance. (Somers looks clearly nervous.) _

Lance: Laurel…

Thea, Felicity, and Tommy were all scared for Laurel.

Diggle: I don't know why you are all scared. Oliver wouldn't let anything happen to Laurel.

_**[OLIVER'S ROOM] **_

_**Newscaster**__: Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers, [Oliver walks into the scene. His shirt is off, showing the scars in his back, sides, and arms]. _

_**Newscaster**__: has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available. _

_[Thea walks into the room and sees Oliver's scars as he puts a shirt on.] _

_**Thea**__: Wait, how did you get those? (Oliver SIGHING) _

Thea: This is how I find out about the scars? I really shouldn't do that this time around.

_**Oliver**__ (frustrated): Don't you knock? [Thea pulls back his shirt to get a better look at his scars. Oliver frowns at his sister's insistent behavior.] _

_**Thea**__: No, wait... Mom said that there were scars, but... I-I'm... Oliver, what happened to you out there? _

_**Oliver**__: I don't want to talk about it. [Oliver closes and buttons his shirt.] (Thea SCOFFS) _

_**Thea**__: Of course, you don't. You never want to talk to me about anything. Except for my social life. [Thea starts walking out]. [Oliver turns to her.] _

_**Oliver**__: Wait! Where are you going? _

_**Thea**__: Why should I tell you? _

_**Oliver**__: I'm sorry, Thea. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet. Okay? _

_**Thea**__: Do you have a second? _

_**Oliver**__: Yeah. _

_**Thea**__: Good. I wanna show you something out back. _

Moira: Are you going to show him the…

Thea: I think so. Just when I thought maybe I would stop being an ass, I'm sure I'll mess that up out there.

_**[BACKYARD OF THE QUEEN MANSION]**_

_[Thea and Oliver walking with the mansion in the background.] _

_**Thea**__: Sometimes, when I felt... Whatever... I'd come here. (Camera shows two gravestones. One says: ROBERT QUEEN 1958-2007 A leader, a husband.) [Thea kneels in front of the gravestone and starts dusting off the bottom.] _

_**Thea**__: About a month after the funerals, Mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether. [Oliver looks at the stones and Thea stands] _

_**Thea**__: The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to you. (Thea points to the other gravestone. The stone says: OLIVER QUEEN 1985-2007 A loving son and brother, whose light was dimmed far too soon.) _

_**Thea**__: I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on... And then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in. _

Roy: Harsh.

Felicity: Although I agree with Roy, that was some good advice at the end.

_[Thea walks away]. (Camera shows Oliver's gravestone again.) _

_**[LAUREL'S APARTMENT]**__ – Laurel is sitting in a chair, leaning over her laptop. _

_(KNOCK ON DOOR) (MUSIC PLAYING) (KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK) [Laurel answers the door and sees Oliver. She isn't happy.] _

_**Oliver**__: Hi. Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside. _

_**Laurel**__: How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me? _

_**Oliver**__: I... _

_**Laurel**__: What are you doing here, Ollie? _

_**Oliver**__: My sister took... She pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that... It would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in. _

Moira: I'm happy he's opening up, even if it isn't with family.

_**Laurel**__: So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away. _

_**Oliver**__: I did that to protect you. And then I saw you yesterday, and I realized that I hurt you. (Laurel SIGHING) [Laurel steps aside, letting Oliver into her apartment.]_

_**Oliver**__: Thank you. They walk around the apartment. _

_**Oliver**__: Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years. (CHUCKLING) _

_**Laurel**__ (frustrated): I haven't really had time to redecorate. _

_**Oliver**__: I'm a jerk. Before the island, I was a jerk. And now I'm just a... I'm a damaged jerk._

_**Laurel**__: What's in the bag? [Oliver swings the brown paper bag in his hand.] _

_**Oliver**__: I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing that I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you._

Thea: I don't want to hear this! (holds her hands to her ears)

_(Oliver holds up a tub of ice cream.) _

_**Oliver**__: Eat ice cream. (Oliver sits on the floor and Laurel sits on her couch eating ice cream. He puts the ice cream on the table.)_

Tommy: It's safe Thea. It's just ice cream.

Thea: Thank God! I can't deal with… (shudders)

_**Oliver**__: This is as good as I remember. My mother wants me to join the company. (Laurel smirks.) _

_**Oliver**__: Yeah. Take my rightful place. _

_**Laurel**__: I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe. _

_**Oliver**__: You know, after five years, I have plans. I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm... I don't know... Attending board meetings and stockholder briefings. _

_**Laurel**__: Oliver? You're an adult. You can say no. _

_**Oliver**__: Oh, I tried. Didn't take. _

_**Laurel**__: Well, then don't tell her. Show her. Be the person that you want her to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents. _

_**Oliver**__: I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval. _

_**Laurel**__: He blames himself more than he blames you. He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you. _

Lance looks down in shame.

_**Oliver**__: I am sorry. _

_**Laurel**__: You apologized already. _

_**Oliver**__: And it'll never be enough. (THUD) _

_**Oliver**__: Did you hear that? _

_**Laurel**__: What? (SOFT FOOTSTEP) [Oliver takes a butter knife and stands up.] _

_**Oliver**__: There's someone on the fire escape. _

Malcolm is impressed by his senses. Few people would be able to hear it, let alone know where the noise was coming from and if he was right, Oliver was able to hear the Chinese Triad, the sneakiest people on the planet; other than the League, of course.

Thea: What is he going to do with a butter knife?

_**Laurel**__: Wh-What? [Oliver grabs Laurel's hand and starts running with her.] _

_**Oliver**__: Hey, come on... Come on! (They run toward the door and a man breaks through the door with a machine gun into Laurel's apartment. Oliver pulls Laurel the other way.) (MACHINE GUN FIRING) (LAUREL SCREAMS) [Another man crashes in through Laurel's bedroom window.] (GUNSHOTS) [The woman from the warehouse enters and puts her fists up for a fight.] (GUN CLICKS) (GUNSHOTS) [One of the men with guns is shot. The woman runs. Diggle enters and shoots another man. The woman knocks the gun from Diggle's hands, and they fight.] (BOTH GRUNTING) [Oliver is struggling with whether or not to help or keep his skills secret. Oliver leaves Laurel and runs into the kitchen for a knife. The woman pins Diggle and raises her hand to stab him. Oliver throws his knife and knocks the woman's knife away.] _

Diggle and Malcolm (again) was impressed. There was no way that the knife was balanced, yet he threw it perfectly. Almost no one could get that perfect shot.

_[The woman gets up and runs out of the apartment. Laurel runs into Oliver's arms. Diggle stands and gets his gun.] _

_**Diggle**__: Are you hurt? _

_**Oliver**__: No. _

_**Diggle**__ (yelling): Are you hurt, Mr. Queen? _

_**Oliver**__: No! No. _

_**Diggle**__: This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard. (SIRENS BLARING) _

_**Oliver**__ (softly): Hey, you okay? (SIREN WAILING) _

_**[LAUREL'S APARTMENT**__] – Several cops and medics are in the apartment. Diggle, Laurel and Oliver stand watching. Quentin walks in. Quentin and Laurel hug. _

_**Laurel**__: Daddy! _

_**Quentin**__: Oh, thank God. Thank God. Are you all right? _

_**Laurel**__: I'm okay. Those cops that you put on me... (Quentin SIGHING) _

_**Quentin**__: They... _

_**Diggle**__: I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car. (Laurel covers her mouth in tears.) _

_**Quentin**__: It's okay. Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want. _

_**Diggle**__: I was just doing my job, sir. _

_**Quentin**__: No, your job is protecting him. (to Oliver) It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent. _

Moira: How is it that whatever happens, you find a way to blame it on my son?

Lance: Look Laurel explained before why I act the way I do. It's called grief! I blame myself, but that doesn't mean I can't blame others that were clearly involved!

_**Laurel**__: Dad! _

_**Quentin**__: No, Laurel... _

_**Oliver**__: It's okay. I understand. _

_**Quentin**__: Yeah. Laurel. _

Laurel: He was starting to open up! He was starting to get better and now he's going to shut himself off again and I blame you!

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**__ – Oliver tosses a towel to Diggle and starts walking away. Diggle stands and walks after Oliver. _

_**Oliver**__: I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it. _

_**Diggle**__: Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking. [Oliver stops and turns around with a fake confused look.] _

_**Oliver**__: What for? _

_**Diggle**__: The knife. _

_**Oliver**__: The knife. I got lucky. _

_**Diggle**__: That was a kitchen knife. It wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room. _

_**Oliver**__: Exactly. I got lucky. _

_**Diggle**__: I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Mr. Queen. You understand me? _

_**Oliver**__: Yes. _

Felicity: Is it just me or is this the very beginning of a friendship?

Roy: Maybe, but as you said, the very start. We need to give it more time.

_**Diggle**__: And I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of man you are. _

_**Oliver**__: Shouldn't take you very long. I'm shallow. And very tired, so... Good night. _

_**Diggle**__ (smirking): Good night, sir. _

_**[WAREHOUSE]**__ – Oliver is dressed as Arrow in his warehouse. He is putting on his gloves. _

_**Oliver**__ (voiceover): I wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess and face a court's justice, but he chose to go after someone I care about instead. [Arrow puts on his belt and quiver. Arrow flips on his hood.]_

_**Oliver**__: He's still going to face justice. [Arrow opens a crate and takes out his bow.] _

_**Oliver**__: It'll just be a different kind. _

_**[WAREHOUSE]**__ – Somers is packing files with another man in the room. _

_**Somers**__: Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight. _

_**Man**__ (on radio): Wallace? Wallace, you copy? Wallace? _

_**Arrow**__ (on radio): Wallace isn't here. But I am._

Tommy: That's creepy. 

_**Somers**__: We need to move, now. Move! _

_**Man**__: Sir, we've got six men up there. _

_**Somers**__: It's not enough. Move it! _

_**[LAUREL'S APARTMENT] **_

_**Quentin**__: You're gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow, and you're gonna recuse yourself from this case, all right? Or drop it. Either way, you're done. _

_**Laurel**__: If you think I'm gonna abandon Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well. _

_**Quentin**__: You don't know me well, young lady. I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes. (Laurel stands up.)_

_**Laurel**__: Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then. _

_**Quentin**__: Damn it, Laurel! I thought after what happened with Sara, you'd stop being just so reckless. _

_**Laurel**__: It's not about being reckless! It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer, just like you._

_**Quentin**__: Sweetie. You're my only daughter, Laurel. You're all I have left to live for. _

_**Laurel**__: But what you want from me isn't living. Having cops around, not being able to do my job. _

_**Quentin**__: Your job is not going after people like the Triad or Somers. _

_**Laurel**__: My job is to use the law to fight for what is right. Just like you taught me. _

_**Quentin**__: Well, that's dirty: using me against me. You can't do that. _

_**Laurel**__: Well... Maybe I picked that up along the way, too. _

Roy: How can you go from fighting to laughing?

Laurel and Lance: (shrugs)

_(Quentin LAUGHS) (CELL PHONE RINGING) _

_**Quentin**__ (into phone): Lance. _

_**Man on phone**__: Sir, we got a report from the warfside, Somers Imports. _

_**Quentin**__: I'll be right there. (hangs up phone) I gotta go. Something's going on at the docks. _

_**[WAREHOUSE] **_

_(MACHINE GUN FIRING) [Arrow shoots an arrow into a man. He jumps along the high metal beams and jumped to the ground, crouching. Arrow shoots another man. A third man rounds the corner with a machine gun and Arrow jumps over the side of a fence in the warehouse. Arrow shoots another man and runs toward a fifth, shooting him. He runs downstairs and nocks another arrow. He shoots another man, who falls off a ledge. Arrow sees Somers run into a different warehouse.] _

_**Arrow**__: Somers! _

_**[DIFFERENT WAREHOUSE] **_

_(Somers PANTING) [Arrow enters the warehouse.] (Somers YELLING) [Arrow shoots an arrow into a wooden crate next to Somers' head.] (ARROW THUDS) (Somers GROANING) _

_**Somers**__ (yelling): Oh, God, no, no, no. _

_**Arrow**__: He can't help you. (Arrow shoots another arrow onto the other side of Somers' head.) _

_**Arrow**__ (yelling[i]): I want the truth about Victor Nocenti. _

_**Somers**__ ([i]stuttering): I can't. The Triad will kill me. _

_**Arrow**__: The Triad's not your concern right now. (Arrow shoots another arrow between Somers' legs.) (WHIMPERING LOUDLY) _

_**Somers**__: All right, all right, all right. (shakily) It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad. _

_**Arrow**__: Acting on whose instructions? (Arrow shoots again above Somers' head.) (Somers SCREAMING) _

_**Arrow**__ (yelling): Whose? _

_**Somers**__: All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me. _

_[Arrow turns around and sees the Woman that attacked in Laurel's apartment.] _

_**Woman**__ (in foreign language): Move away from him. _

_**Arrow**__ (in same foreign language): Make me. _

Tommy: How many different languages does he know?

_[Arrow and the Woman fight. They both are very skilled.] (GRUNTING) (SIRENS APPROACHING) [Woman knocks Arrow to the ground.] _

_**Policeman**__ (over megaphone): This is the police. Drop your weapons. [Arrow and the Woman run in opposite directions.] _

_**Policeman**__ (over megaphone): You are surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air. [Arrow runs outside and climbs over a storage unit. He starts to run and stops at the click of a gun.] _

_**Quentin**__ (pointing gun): Freeze! You twitch and you're dead. Bow down, hands up. _

Lance: Yes! I got him.

_[Arrow grabs an arrow from his leg sheath and throws it at Quentin. Quentin drops his gun.]_

_(SIRENS WAILING) (GRUNTS) [Quentin stumbles back and looks around to see no trace of the Arrow, other than a blinking arrow holding his gun to the storage unit. Quentin presses a button on the blinking arrow.] (RECORDING REWINDING) (RECORDING PLAYS) _

_**Somers**__: All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me._

_**Quentin**__ (looking around): You son of a bitch. _

Lance: That me took the words right out of my mouth.

_(SIRENS WAILING) _

_**[OLIVER'S WAREHOUSE**__] – Arrow puts his bow away. _

_**Oliver**__ (voiceover): Laurel was right. I can't be the Oliver my mother wants me to be and still keep the promise I made to my father. [Arrow starts taking off his outfit.] _

_**Oliver**__ (voiceover): I have to be the person I need them to see me as. _

Laurel: This is going to be disaster, isn't it?

_**[ROBERT QUEEN MEMORIAL APPLIED SCIENCES CENTER] **_

_**Tommy**__: Oh! Excuse me, ladies. (walking up to Laurel) Okay, this is a surprise. Did you show up here by mistake? _

_**Laurel**__: By invitation. Oliver invited me last night. _

_**Tommy**__: Last night? _

_**Laurel**__: Is that surprise or jealousy I'm hearing? _

Laurel smirks and looks at Tommy.

_**Tommy**__: Look, I just don't want him to find out anything, okay? Oliver has been through a lot._

Thea: I think Tommy might be the one that gets what Oliver is trying to do and needs the best.

_**Laurel**__: Tommy, we've all been through a lot. _

_**Walter**__: Good afternoon. And thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center. (Everyone applauds.) _

_**Walter**__: Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies. _

_**Oliver**__: Whoa! Whoa! (Oliver walks over and takes a drink of champagne.) _

_**Oliver**__: What about me? Right? I'm a legacy. Hey! Thanks for warming them up, Walt. (grunts and gets onto stage) All right. Ow! Fine, fine shovel. I got it. (Oliver takes the shovel from Walter and almost drops it.) _

_**Oliver**__: Whoa! Ow! _

_**Woman**__: He must be drunk. _

Laurel: I think he took my advice too seriously.

Moira: You think?

_**Oliver**__ (whispering): I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I got it. I got it. (Oliver leans into the microphone.) _

_**Oliver**__: Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen. Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad... Huh? Who is... Sorry. As Walter was saying, I'm not much of a legacy, per se. _

_**Walter**__: Oliver, you don't have to do this. _

_Oliver: No, sit. Sit! Gosh. See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at __**the**__ company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be. (Oliver sticks shovel into dirt and walks off stage.) [Thea watches in shock and Moira puts her head down. Diggle follows Oliver away.] (CAMERAS CONTINUE CLICKING) _

Moira: How long will he be able to keep this up? Someone will see through it won't they?

_**[LAW FIRM]**__ – Laurel, Emily Nocenti, and Lawyer watch the news report. _

_**Newscaster**__: Martin Somers, the CEO of Starling Port, was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti. He is also being accused of accepting cash, including over $10 million in bribes. (Lawyer turns off TV.) _

_**Lawyer**__: Well, we can pursue the civil suit if you want, but the D.A. now has no choice, with Mr. Somers' confession, to prosecute him._

_**Laurel**__: He's going to jail, Emily. For the rest of his life. _

_**Emily**__: Thank you so much for fighting for us. _

_**Laurel**__: Well, thank you for being brave enough to let me. [Emily Nocenti walks away and Quentin enters.] _

_**Quentin**__: Hey._

_**Laurel**__: I thought I didn't need police protection anymore. _

_**Quentin**__: I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughter._

_**Laurel**__: You don't. Hmm. You look tired. _

_**Quentin**__: Yeah, I was filling out reports on the shootout at the port last night and getting grilled about how I let that archer get away. _

_**Laurel**__: I have to admit, I'm kind of glad he did. He brought down Martin Somers. _

_**Quentin**__: He hurt a bunch of people doing it, okay? He is no hero. He is an anarchist. _

Laurel: When are you going to see that not everyone is awful? Even now that you know the identity you're still treating him like he's the worst person that has every walked the planet.

_**Laurel**__: Yeah, well, whoever he is, it seems like he's trying to help. _

_**Quentin**__: The city doesn't need that kind of help, okay? It's like I always told you, you don't need to go outside the law to find justice. Now I believe that. All right? And I promise you, when I catch this guy, (voiceover) he's gonna believe it, too. _

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**__ – Oliver sits at his desk with his father's book. He crosses off "Martin Somers." _

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_[ Oliver carries his dad's body over rocks.]_

_(PANTING) (GROANS) [He lays his dad's body on the ground and sees the book in his dad's pocket. He opens the book to see blank pages, aside from a circular design on the inside of the front cover.] _

Malcolm: (thinks) At least he knows nothing about the book, yet.

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

_**[BRIDGE]**__ – A limo pulls up next to a silver car. Moira gets out of the car and into the limo. _

_**Moira**__: Well, you saw for yourself. My son knows nothing. Robert didn't tell him anything that could hurt us. And he has no idea that the yacht was sabotaged. (Camera shows the other person holding a book with the same circular design.)_

Thea: (to Moira) You bitch! I thought last episode maybe you were doing it to help Oliver, to protect him, but now I see you were only protecting yourself.

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**__ – Oliver looking at gravestones with two workers behind him and Diggle standing by the car. Oliver kneels in front of his father's stone with the book in hand. _

_**Oliver**__: All that time on the island, plotting my return, I didn't realize how hard it would be. To reconnect with Mom, Thea, Laurel. Okay, I didn't... I didn't know how painful it would be to keep my secrets. You asked me to save the city. To right your wrongs. I will. I swear. But to do that, I can't be the Oliver that everyone wants me to be, which means that sometimes... To honor your wishes... I need to dishonor your memory. I'm sorry. (Oliver stands and sighs, walking toward the car.) _

Thea: I guess we were so wrapped up in ourselves we never really got a chance to see how he feels.

_**Oliver**__: Take it down. The workers walk toward the gravestones. _

_**Diggle**__: Will you be going out tonight, sir? _

_**Oliver**__: Definitely. _

_**[FLASHBACK] **_

_[Oliver picks up a rock and puts it on the grave he made for his father.] (ARROW THUDS) [A handmade arrow goes through Oliver's right shoulder.] (SCREAMING) (GROANING LOUDLY) [Oliver looks around and sees someone in a green hood standing on the rocks by the water. The person puts another arrow on their bow and aims.] _

_Oliver: No, no..._

Everyone gasps or winces at the sight of being shot with an arrow.

Laurel and Thea silently agree to move away from their respective parents, and they sit together. Felicity joins them. Tommy moves closer to Roy and Diggle, but keeps his distance. Roy and Felicity exchange a look as if they were saying "why are we here?"

Diggle: Well, do we continue?__


	4. Lone Gunmen

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay. I haven't done a disclaimer so just in case I don't own anything just the reactions. These reactions were a little harder to do because almost everything was movement and fight scenes. Also, if you don't remember or haven't watched the fight scenes, I suggest you do because they're awesome. Please enjoy!**

**-Patronus Totalus**

* * *

_**Oliver (V.O):**__ (is pulling a chain holding cinder blocks) My name is Oliver Queen. To my family, I am the brother and son who just returned home after being lost at sea 5 years ago. They don't know I came back with a mission, to bring justice to our city, and they never can. The men and women I've targeted are dangerous, corrupt, a virulent cancer. (Let's go of the chain and the blocks break) _

Tommy watches helplessly as Laurel is in a trace at Oliver's strength. He couldn't deny that his friend was strong though.

_**Oliver**__ (V.O): Cancers like James Holder, (pulls up newspaper articles on James Holder) whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in The Glades. There have been many fires and too many funerals. (Opens his book and the name James Holder is there. Opens a case with his bow and arrow) But cancers can be fought and conquered. All it takes is a surgeon... and the right instrument. _

_**[ON A ROOFTOP, BY A POOL] – **__James Holder is on the phone with someone._

_**James Holder**__: Heh. Other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I'm feeling pretty good. Plus, now that this lawsuit's been settled, we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries. [Chuckles] Ok. I'll see you in the office first thing. [Telephone beeps] [Crack] I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call out. _

_**Arrow:**__ Go ahead. They can't hear you. _

_**James Holder:**__ What the hell do you want? _

_**Arrow:**__ How many people died in those fires? How many?! The courts say you don't owe your victims anything. I disagree. James Holder... You... [Gunshot] [Grunts] _

Lance: What the hell was that?

_**[ARROW CAVE]**_

_**Oliver (V.O):**__ [Grunts] (sewing up his injury) _

Thea: I don't want to see this.

Moira: Why doesn't he just go to the hospital?

Diggle: And have them ask questions? He's going to have to answer where he got that bullet wound.

_**Oliver (V.O): **__It's no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy. [He crosses the name 'James Holder off the list. He tries to walk, but falls] The bullet. Poison. (opens up a wooden suitcase and eats herbs) Ahh. _

Malcolm sits there and wonders what kind of medicine herbs they were and where he got them from.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_**Oliver: **__[Water dripping] [Groaning] [Grunts] Who are you? [Coughs] Why did you shoot me? _

_**Man: **__[Speaks native language 'to protect you'] [Speaks native language 'Drink'] _

Roy: Thank God for subtitles.

_**Oliver: **__[Coughs] Aah! [Man pulls an arrow out of his shoulder]_

Roy: Shit! [Thea winces along with Moira, Tommy, and Laurel]

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

_**Oliver**__: [Gets up] [Computer beeps] [Scoffs] Damn it. _

_**[QUEEN MANSION] **__– Police are in the living room with Walter, Moira, Thea, and Diggle. Oliver walks in._

_**Oliver: **__What happened? Thea ok? _

_**Diggle: **__The cops brought her home. Her and some of her friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses last night. Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree. So how was your evening, sir? _

Moira: (rounds on Thea) What?!

Thea: Like you're any better. Do I have to remind you about the kidnapping incident?

_**Oliver: **__You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back?_

Diggle facepalms. Roy and Felicity laugh.

_**Diggle:**__ I guess from now on I'll be watching you pee. _

Tommy: Well, that's not awkward.

_**Walter: **__Thank you, officers. My wife and I appreciate it. I'll see you out. _

_**Moira: **__Last time it was public intoxication. This time breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world. _

_**Thea: **__You know, when you pay off the store owner, you should check out the merchandise. They got some pretty killer outfits. _

_**Moira: **__Thea, go get ready for school. _

_**Thea**__: Uh, you know, I was thinking of taking a sick day. _

_**Moira**__: Fine, then get some sleep. [Thea walks out]_

_**Thea**__: (to Oliver) You look like crap. _

_**Oliver: **__You're letting her play hooky? _

_**Moira: **__When your sister gets like this, it's best to give her her space. _

_**Oliver**__: She's testing you. _

_**Moira**__: Yes. Who'd she learn that from? _

_**Oliver**__: Mom. When I was her age, you and dad let me get away with murder._

Lance scoffs at the irony.

_**Oliver: **__ Looking back, I could have used less space and more parenting. [Oliver walks out]_

Thea: No, Ollie! What are you doing? Mom and I had a good thing going on!

Felicity: Maybe he's just trying to help. From his experience getting too much space got him on an island.

_**[CRIME SCENE]**_

_**Lance: **__It doesn't make sense. _

_**Detective: **__Holder fits the profile. Wealthy dirtbag. Red meat for the hood. And we recovered at least one arrow. _

_**Lance: **__Yeah, only this time the cause of death is a double tap through the heart and our perp doesn't use firearms. _

Laurel: Although I'm still mad at you, are you protecting Oliver?

Lance: No comment.

_**Detective**__: Maybe he's finally figured out there's easier ways to kill people than with a bow and arrow. It's like you said, the guy's a whackjob. _

_**[ARROW CAVE]**_

_**Oliver (V.O)**__: (Does an experiment on his blood) The bullets were laced with curare, a rare and deadly poison, the killer's unique M.O._

Diggle: (whispers) No…

_**Oliver (V.O): **__ (looks up Deadshot on the computer) He's killed all over the world... Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. Interpol even has a codename for him... Deadshot. I was prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs, but this Deadshot has no morality, no honor, no code. [Someone tattooed 'James Holder' on their arm] He doesn't kill for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on my list. In fact, it puts him right at the top. [Reveals other names on his chest]_

Lance: Holy…

_**[QUEEN INC.] – **__Tommy, Oliver, and Diggle walk in._

_**Oliver: **__So, what do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what? _

Tommy: Night club?

_**Tommy**__: Sweet. Though I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for. _

_**Oliver**__: Private office. _

_**Tommy**__: For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine. _

_**Oliver**__: Hopefully the occasional two-on-one meeting. [Laughs] _

Laurel: You are disgusting pigs.

Tommy: I think you already used that one.

Laurel: And no matter how many times I use it, it will always be true.

_**Tommy**__: Man, are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you really have any experience in running a... well, running anything. How about tomorrow night the two of us, we go and scope out the competition. There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it. _

_**Oliver**__: Max Fuller? _

_**Tommy**__: Mm-hmm. _

_**Oliver**__: I slept with his fiancée. _

Laurel scoffs.

_**Tommy**__: Yeah, before the wedding. _

_**Oliver**__: It was at the rehearsal dinner. _

_**Tommy**__: The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding. [Laughs] Right? And besides, who stays mad at a castaway? Ah, dammit, I got to roll. Anyway, I'll see you later, man. Good place. See you. _

_**Oliver**__: (turns to Diggle) So... what do you think? _

_**Diggle**__: Well, I'm here to provide security, sir, not a commentary. _

_**Oliver**__: Oh, come on, Dig, do me a favor. Speak freely, please. _

Diggle: I'm actually curious as to what I'm going to say.

_**Diggle**__: Well, this is The Glades, right? Your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet. _

_**Oliver**__: I am Oliver Queen, right? People would stand in line for 3 hours if I opened a club. _

_**Diggle**__: And no one who actually lives in The Glades would see a penny of those cover charges. _

_**Oliver**__: So, we make it a successful business, we gentrify the neighborhood. _

_**Diggle**__: I was wondering when we would get to that. The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by his lonesome with no help from anybody. _

_**Oliver**__: Wow. You don't think very much of me, do you? _

_**Diggle**__: No, sir, actually, I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are. Sir. [Diggle walks out]_

Thea: Well, that's one way of saying it.

_**Oliver**__ (V.O): The nightclub will conceal my base underneath and provide an alibi for where Oliver Queen spends his nights. _

Lance: That tricky little bastard.

_**[CNRI] – **__Laurel is looking at newspaper articles of Oliver when Johanna walks up._

Thea: Still crushing on my brother I see.

_**Johanna**__: Hey. Do you have the depos on the Jergens case? _

_**Laurel**__: Yeah, they're around here somewhere. I was just surfing the 'net. _

_**Johanna**__: Really? _

_**Laurel**__: Johanna, I'm over him. [Scoffs] And you don't believe me. _

_**Johanna**__: Well, I would have if I wouldn't have just caught you trolling for articles on him! _

Laurel at the same time as on the screen: I wasn't trolling!

_**Laurel**__: I wasn't trolling! _

_**Johanna**__: I don't want to have to be the one to remind you that he cheated on you, Laurel. With your sister. _

_**Laurel**__: I appreciate your self control. _

_**Johanna**__: You're stuck in the past. And the reason I know this is the fact that the only physical relationship you've had since Oliver is with his best friend. It is time to move on. It is past time. _

_**Laurel**__: I've been busy. I work a lot. _

_**Johanna**__: Ok. That's got to stop. So, we are going out tonight. And... and we are going to have some shots and we are going to dance with men that we don't know, and we are going to stay out way too late. Oh! [Chuckles] Jergens depos. [Johanna walks away]_

_**Laurel**__: I really don't think I can go out tonight. _

_**Johanna**__: It is adorable that you actually think I'm giving you a choice. _

Thea: I like her. Why haven't you introduced me to her?

Laurel: Because it would be very dangerous.

_**[QUEEN MANSION] – **__Moira walks into Thea's room._

_**Moira**__: I want you to come home right after school. _

_**Thea**__: Oh, can't. Margot and I are going to go to the mall. _

_**Moira**__: What, more shopping? [Chuckles] Tell Margot you'll have to cancel. You're grounded for two weeks._

_**Thea**__: Grounded? I've never been grounded. _

Thea: (mumbles) Stupid Ollie.

_**Moira**__: Well, you've never committed larceny before. _

_**Thea**__: Since when do you care? _

_**Moira**__: I've always cared. I'm your mother. _

_**Thea**__: Look, we've had a good thing going on the last five years. Why mess with that now? _

_**Moira**__: No, we are paying off store owners to keep your record clean, so clearly, it hasn't been working. _

_**Thea**__: And you're going to teach me. [Scoffs] It's Oliver, isn't it? His judgmental hypocrisy is rubbing off on you. _

_**Moira**__: No, I don't need Oliver to teach me how to parent you. You'll be home by 4:00. _

_**Thea**__: Or what? You're going to call the cops on me? Tell them I say hi. _

Roy: Wow. So, I wasn't completely wrong when I assumed you were a typical rich white girl.

Thea glares at him.

_**[ALLEYWAY]**_

_[Gunshots] _

_[Oliver climbs up the side of a building and pulls something out of the wall]_

Malcolm: Mr. Diggle, I believe you were right in saying he is perceptive.

_**[SCPD]**_

_**Detective**__: Got ballistics back on the Holder murder. They pulled two 7.62-millimeter bullets out of him. According to the stippling and size of the entry wound, they estimate the shots were fired from approximately a hundred yards away. _

_**Lance**__: [Chuckles] A hundred yards? What, so the hood shoots him from another building, goes over to his place, he takes out his security, and then he fires off a few arrows? _

_**Detective**__: And according to his tox screen, his blood contained high concentrations of strychnos toxifera. _

_**Lance**__: What? _

_**Detective**__: Curare. It's a kind of poison. _

Lance: It took us this long to figure out? Damn.

_**Lance**__: Oh. Ok, so now we switch from arrows to sniper bullets and poison. I'm not buying it. _

_**Detective**__: We still found arrows on the scene. Solid evidence the hood was there. [Sighs] Where you going? _

_**Lance**__: I'm going to get my own evidence. [Sighs] _

Laurel: Defending the Arrow I see.

_**[ARROW CAVE]**_

_**Oliver**__ (V.O): (Oliver is looking through a microscope) 7.62-millimeter rounds. The money trail leads back to the Bratva... the Russian mob. Finally... some good luck._

Felicity: How exactly is the Russian mob a good thing?

Lance: He can't be…

_**[CRIME SCENE]**_

_[Lance is looking around for evidence when he sees the building which the shooter shot off of the night before]_

Diggle: Good job, Detective.

_**[MECHANIC'S SHOP]**_

_[Electricity crackling] _

_**Mechanics**__: [Speaking Russian] _

_**Oliver**__: [Speaking Russian 'I am looking for Alexi Leonov'] _

_**Mechanic**__: [Speaking Russian 'There is no one here by that name']_

_**Oliver**__: [Speaking Russian 'Not in your garage. In the basement underneath']_

_[Other mechanics points gun at Oliver. Oliver twists his hand]_

_**Other**__**mechanic**__: [Groaning] _

_**Oliver**__: [Shows a tattoo] [Speaking Russian 'I'm Bratva. I want to see Alexi Leonov] _

Tommy and Laurel: WHAT?!

Lance: He's Bratva?

Moira: Oh, Oliver, what happened?

_**Mechanic**__: Pleased to meet you. I apologize. We meant no disrespect to a captain. Particularly an American one. [Clears throat] So... How can I be of assistance? _

Felicity: Is a captain good? [no one but Roy heard though]

Roy shrugs.

_**Oliver**__: I'm in the market for a hired gun. Someone the organization's used before. His calling card is a 7.62-millimeter gun laced with curare. _

_**Mechanic**__: I know no man who uses such tools. _

_**Oliver**__: But you can find out who does. _

_**Mechanic**__: First, we will drink to each other's health, then I will look into the identity of this man you seek. Ahh. I will also confirm that you are really Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill you and your family. _

Moira: For once in my life, I want Oliver to be a part of the Bratva.

_**[MAN'S ROOM]**_

_**Man on TV**__: Carl Rasmussen was found shot to death in his home earlier this evening. The police will not comment if there's a connection between Mr. Rasmussen's death and the murder of James Holder a few nights ago. Mr. Rasmussen leaves behind a wife and three children. _

Lance: Another one? Damn.

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**_

_**Walter**__: It's a great loss. Carl was a titan. _

_**Detective**__: A titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries? _

_**Walter**__: Well, industries are something of a misnomer. UI's recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy. _

_**Lance**__: I think the point my partner is trying to make is that Carl Rasmussen was the second bidder this week to lose his life. _

Moira shoots a dirty look at Lance.

_**Moira**__: Are you implying something, Detective? _

_**Lance**__: Well, only that your husband's looking into buying Unidac Industries and the competition seems to be dropping like flies. _

_**Moira**__: And I'm sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with how you feel about my family? _

_**Lance**__: [Scoffs] _

_**Walter**__: Unidac's in receivership, Detective. Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction, so that means there are many prospective buyers. And the auction's tomorrow, so... if I was taking out the competition, I have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time. _

_**Detective**__: We're just making the rounds with the interested buyers. Let them know to be careful. _

_**Moira**__: Oh, yes. And I'm overwhelmed that Detective Lance is concerned for our safety. _

Thea: (pretends to faint on Laurel with a hand on her head) The sarcasm is killing me!

_**Walter**__: Well... Thank you for your concern, gentlemen. Our security consultant, Mr. Diggle, is taking all the necessary precautions. _

_**Lance**__: Yeah. Right. Well, if you need us, we're just a 911 call away. _

_**[POISON – NIGHT CLUB]**_

_[Dance music playing] _

_**Tommy**__: Ha ha ha! Oh, my, this is going to be killer. _

_**Oliver**__: If Max never sees me here... I agree. _

_**Tommy**__: Ah, if you want to run a business, you've got to take a few risks. _

_**Bouncer**__: I don't see your name on the list. _

_**Diggle**__: Mr. Queen. _

_**Oliver**__: Oh! I have never seen this guy before in my life. Ever. (winks at Diggle) _

Everyone, but Diggle, Moira, and Malcolm, laugh at Diggle's misfourtune.

_[Dance music playing, indistinct chatter] _

_**Tommy**__: (sees Laurel) Oh, wow! Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law, you know, like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet? _

_**Laurel**__: That's cute, Tommy. _

_**Tommy**__: Thanks. _

Tommy smirks at Laurel.

_**Laurel**__: I can see you two are up to your old hunting patterns. _

_**Oliver**__: Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years. _

_**Laurel**__: Ah. Well, I'm sure you'll find that it just hasn't been the same without you. _

_**Thea**__: Big brother! Oh! I am so wasted right now. There is... there is two of you. _

Thea groans at her behaviour.

_**Oliver**__: I thought you were grounded. _

_**Thea**__: I am. And thank you... thank you for that, by the way. _

_**Oliver**__: You're done for the night. _

_**Thea**__: Oh, what are you going to do? Tell mom? _

_**Oliver**__: Thea! You are hanging with the wrong people. _

_**Thea**__: You're one to talk. How much do you know about your own so-called friends over here? _

Thea: Wait this is how he finds out?

Tommy: Hope not.

_**Tommy**__: Oh, Thea, maybe you should... _

_**Thea**__: Tommy... I think your BFF has a right to know. _

_**Oliver**__: Thea, let's go. _

_**Thea**__: Well, I guess they never told you that they've been screwing while you were gone. _

Thea: Tommy, Laurel, I'm so sorry. He never should have found out that way and…

Tommy: Thea, it's okay.

_**Tommy**__: Look, man, I... _

_**Oliver**__: Tommy... It's ok. You and me, we're done for the night. _

_**Thea**__: Take your hands off of me. You're not my father. And you're barely my brother. _

Thea: Wow. I am an awful person.

_**Max Fuller**__: Well, Well... look at this. Oliver Queen. _

_**Oliver**__: Max Fuller. How you been? _

_**Max**__: Happy you drowned._

_[Oliver and Tommy are brought to the back.]_

_**Oliver**__: Hey, Max... (Max punches Oliver) _

Malcolm watches interested as Oliver could have easily taken down those bodyguards.

_**Max**__: Get him up! _

_**Tommy**__: Hey, let him go, let him go! Hey, I said let him go! _

Thea: How brave of you Tommy.

_**Oliver**__: Told you he was going to be pissed. _

_**Max**__: Back off, Merlyn. This isn't your problem. _

_**Tommy**__: You want to get to him? You've got to go through me. Wow, they are probably going to get through me. _

Laurel: (sarcasm) Yes Tommy, how brave.

_[A fight starts. Laurel jumps in and fights Max.]_

Tommy: Nice!

Lance: Guess those self-defence lessons paid off.

_**Laurel**__: So is this over, Max? Or are you going to have your boys pound on me next? _

_**Max**__: You three consider yourselves banned for life. Get the hell out of my place! _

_**Tommy**__: Your club sucks anyway. _

_**Laurel**__: You guys ok? _

_**Oliver**__: Where'd you learn to do that? _

_**Laurel**__: Cop dad, remember? He made me take self defense classes. _

_**Oliver**__: Laurel. Thea said... _

_**Laurel**__: Oliver, Tommy and I don't need your blessing. And I don't need your forgiveness. _

Felicity: Don't mean to be rude or anything, but shouldn't you have let him at least say what he wanted to?

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_[Oliver is in the cave. He sees the man is asleep so he runs out of the cave and into the forest. After running for a while, he takes a break and gets stuck in a net.]_

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

_**[BIG BELLY BURGER]**_

_**Diggle**__: Why don't you guys take a seat, and I will grab a couple of burgers and some ice for those faces. (waves to a waitress)_

_**Tommy**__: The girl's pretty cute. _

Diggle: Don't say that.

Roy: Why?

_**Diggle**__: That's my sister in law. _

Roy: Oh.

_**Tommy**__: Who I will never speak to or... look at. Ever. Gonna grab a booth. (walks away) _

Everyone laughs.

_**Oliver**__: She's not wearing a wedding ring. Brother out of the picture? _

_**Diggle**__: Yeah, you could say that. _

Felicity: What happened?

Diggle: Maybe not now. Another time maybe.

_**Diggle: **__(goes up to Carly) Hey you. _

_**Carly**__: So sweet of you to adopt two white boys. They need a good role model. _

_**Diggle**__: That's my client Oliver Queen. [Grunts] _

_**Carly**__: Looks like you're doing a bang-up job protecting him. _

_**Diggle**__: Mmm. _

_**Tommy**__: Look, man... about Laurel. I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out the right way. _

_**Oliver**__: To tell somebody that you slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and were then presumed dead. What, there's no greeting card for that? [Both chuckle] _

Thea: How can he just make a joke out of it?

_**Tommy**__: Look... it was wrong. And I'm sorry... _

_**Oliver**__: Tommy. I was dead. _

_**Tommy**__: No, man, you were with Laurel. And whether you were dead, or as it turns out, alive on a deserted island, you are my friend. And me being with Laurel violated that friendship in about 50 different ways. _

_**Oliver**__: Thank you. But it's ok. _

_**Carly**__: How dangerous is this gig, anyway? _

_**Diggle**__: It's a cakewalk, Carly, don't worry. _

_**Carly**__: Too late. Or have you forgotten this job got your brother killed? _

Felicity: I'm sorry, Dig.

Diggle: You're not the one that shot him. What are you sorry for?

_**Carly: **__Because, Dig, I haven't. I can't. _

_**Tommy**__: You are being really chill about this. I... [Cell phone rings] _

_**Oliver**__: Hello? [Speaking Russian 'Ok, wait a moment.'] It's a Russian model calling me. Can we... can I have a minute, please? _

_**Tommy**__: I can see now why you were able to be so chill. Enjoy. _

_**Oliver**__: So, I checked out? _

Tommy: How does he know exactly what to say to make him seem like the same Oliver in our eyes?

_**Mechanic**__: You did. His name is Floyd Lawton. I have address. Where he stayed last time, he was in Starling City. But that is all. _

_**Oliver**__: Let's hope he's a creature of habit. Go. _

_**Mechanic**__: 1700 Broadway, Pape Motel, room 52. You'll leave us out of this, yes? Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn't kill you first._

_**[PAPE MOTEL]**_

_**Floyd**__: [Neck cracking] [Siren in distance] [Wind blowing] [Siren approaching]_

_[Fight scene Arrow vs Deadshot. Arrow leaves with his computer.]_

_**[QUEEN CONSOLIDATED]**_

Felicity: Enter me!

_**Oliver**__: Ahem. Felicity Smoak? [Felicity turns around with a red pen in her mouth] Hi. I'm Oliver Queen. _

_**Felicity**__: Of course. I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen. _

_**Oliver**__: No, Mr. Queen was my father. _

_**Felicity**__: Right, but he's dead. I mean, he drowned. But you didn't, which means you could come down to the I.T. department and listen to me babble. Which will end. In 3... 2... 1. _

Roy: Wow. You do babble a lot.

Felicity: (groans) Is that the reason they brought me here? To see me embarrass myself?

_**Oliver**__: I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see. I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it. _

_**Felicity**__: Really? _

_**Oliver**__: Yeah._

_**Felicity**__: 'Cause these look like bullet holes. _

_**Oliver**__: My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood._

Tommy: How is it that he can so easily lie to us, but not to Diggle and Felicity?

Laurel has a disappointed look on her face: I don't know.

_(Oliver smiles as Felicity looks at him)_

Thea: Wow. I've never seen Oliver smile like that before.

Felicity: Like what?

Laurel: Like genuine happiness.

_**Oliver: **__ If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it. _

_**Felicity**__: Mm-hmm. _

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**_

_**Moira**__: Oh. Well, good, you're here. _

_**Thea**__: I'm under house arrest, remember. _

_**Moira**__: Do you want to wear the Calvin Klein or the Zac Posen? _

_**Thea**__: For dinner? I was just going to wear pajamas. _

_**Moira**__: To Walter's stock auction. _

_**Thea**__: I think I rather be grounded. _

_**Moira**__: No, it's important that you come. _

_**Thea**__: Important to whom? _

_**Moira**__: To me. All right listen to me. When you were four years old, you came home one day with a cat. It was a stray, it was filthy, and it was mean. But you stood there, and you declared that it was coming to live with us. Your father came home from the office and he saw what was going on, and he sat you down and he explained to you that the cat was in fact a tiger and that we needed to get it home. And somehow... you understood. Robert was always so good at getting through to you. I... I was always so jealous of that. I... [sighs] [Chuckles] _

Thea: That's the first time you've talked about him.

_**Thea**__: You never talk about him. Dad. That's the first time you've talked about him in years. _

_**Moira**__: Well, I think you and I have gotten into some bad habits. There's been a lot that has changed recently, Thea, and I think that maybe this can change, too._

Thea: I'd like that.

_**[QUEEN CONSOLIDATED]**_

_**Felicity**__: It looks like blueprints. _

_**Oliver**__: Do you know what of? _

_**Felicity**__: The exchange building. _

_**Oliver**__: Never heard of it. _

_**Felicity**__: It's where the Unidac industry's auction is scheduled to take place. I thought you said that was your laptop. _

_**Oliver**__: Yes. _

_**Felicity**__: Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing. _

_**Oliver**__: What? _

_**Felicity**__: Mr. Steele marrying your mom. Claudius, Gertrude... Hamlet? _

_**Oliver**__: I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of. _

Tommy and Laurel smile fondly, while Felicity and Diggle shake their head with a small smile creeping up on their lips.

_**Felicity**__: Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against. _

_**Oliver**__: Floyd Lawton. _

_**Felicity**__: No. Warren Patel. Who's Floyd Lawton? _

_**Oliver**__: He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently. _

_**Oliver**__ (V.O): The exchange building is surrounded by 3 towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton could get a kill shot off from virtually anywhere. But I can't cover the area. I can't protect all of Deadshot's targets. I can't do this alone. _

_**[SCPD] – **__Arrow attacks Lance in the parking lot._

_**Lance**__: Ah, you son of a bitch! _

Lance: He attacked me in the SCPD parking lot! That son of a bitch is going to get it.

_**Arrow**__: Detective, quiet! _

_**Lance**__: You've got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station! _

_**Arrow**__: Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries. Interpol calls him "Deadshot" because he never misses. You can look this up after I go. _

_**Lance**__: Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose? _

_**Arrow**__: Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers, and I can't protect them in a space that big. I need your help. _

Laurel: II think this is the first time Oliver asked for help.

Diggle: I an tell he doesn't like it much, and that he doesn't have a lot of experience with asking for it.

_**Lance**__: [Chuckles] Yeah? Professional help. _

_**Arrow**__: Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar._

_**Lance**__: I'll them to shoot you... [Arrow shoots an arrow and leaves]_

_**[EXCHANGE BUILDING]**_

_[Classical music playing] [Indistinct chatter] _

_**Moira**__: Well, it's quite a turn out, huh? _

_**Walter**__: Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually. But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the two most beautiful women at my side tonight. _

Moira: (to Thea): You came?

Thea: Probably. If it means that much to you, I'll be there.

_**Moira**__: Two? _

_**Walter**__: Mm-hmm. __Thanks for coming, Thea. It means a lot to your mother. And me. [Walter gives Thea a kiss on the cheek and Moira and Thea hug] _

_**Gina**__: Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in 5 minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready. _

_**Walter**__: Thank you, Gina. Shall we? _

_[Indistinct chatter] _

_**Detective**__: Warren Patel. I'm going to need you to come with me, sir. _

_**Unit 1**__: Unit one, all clear. _

_**Lance**__: Unit two, you copy? _

_**Man**__: We have Patel in custody. Still, no sign of Lawton. _

_**Lance**__: Unit three? _

_**Woman**__: I'm at the northwest perimeter. All clear. _

_**Lance**__: Unit four? _

_**Second man**__: Parking structure is clear. _

_**Lance**__: Unit five, what's your status? _

_**Floyd**__: This is unit five. All clear. _

Lance: Damn it! That son of a bitch.

_**[COURTHOUSE]**_

_**Tommy**__: Oh, what a shock. It is Friday night. What are you doing here? _

_**Laurel**__: Well, I am an attorney, and this is a courthouse, so I think the better question is, what are you doing here? _

Laurel: Please tell me you didn't get arrested.

_**Tommy**__: I wanted to talk to you about last night. _

_**Laurel**__: You mean how I saved your asses? You're welcome. _

_**Tommy**__: Ok, first of all, we shall never, ever speak of that ever again. And secondly, I think you know that I meant the other thing. _

Thea: Why do you have to make it sound so weird?

_**Laurel**__: I don't care to talk about that. _

_**Tommy**__: I spoke to Oliver. He was surprisingly cool. _

_**Laurel**__: That's because he knew. Did you see his face when Thea told him? Tommy, he didn't even blink. Trust me, he knew. _

_**Tommy**__: Then why didn't he say anything? _

_**Laurel**__: I don't know. Maybe because he knows he doesn't have any right to judge me. _

_**Tommy**__: There's a silver lining, though. Now that the whole truth and nothing but is out, is there a chance now for you and me? You said you didn't think that I was a one girl type of guy. I'm going to prove you wrong. _

_**Laurel**__: By dating me. _

_**Tommy**__: By being better. By being someone that you deserve and that you want to be with. _

Malcolm and Lance were both impressed by the new maturity by the Merlyn heir.

_**Laurel**__: Well... that's certainly a guy I'd be interested in meeting. _

_**Tommy**__: Good. Now how about we start, ahem, by getting you the heck out of here. Come on, it is Friday night. _

_**Laurel**__: [Sighs] Come on. Fine. _

_**Tommy**__: Good. _

_**[EXCHANGE BUILDING]**_

_[Indistinct chatter] _

_**Lance**__: Well, don't you scrub up nice? _

_**Oliver**__: Here to support my family. _

_**Lance**__: Yeah, me, too, God help me. _

_**Oliver**__: Thank you. _

_**Lance**__: [Scoffs and walks away] _

Laurel: Can't you just say something nice back?

Lance: No.

_**Oliver**__: Dig. Got your eyes open? _

_**Diggle**__: That's what I'm here for, sir. That and answering patronizing questions. _

_**Oliver**__: This guy's out of time. If he's going to do something, it's going to happen before the auction. _

_**Diggle**__: Sir? _

_**Oliver**__: I heard the story on the radio. _

_**Walter**__: Oliver. So pleased you were able to attend. _

_**Oliver**__: Hmm. Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I just think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother's already lost a husband. _

Moira: I'm happy he's warming up to Walter. We haven't really seen them connect.

_**Walter**__: Well, if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come. And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister. _

_[Indistinct chatter, Floyd Lawton is getting ready for his shot.] _

_**Oliver**__: Hi. _

_**Moira**__: Oliver, what a wonderful surprise. _

_**Oliver**__: (to Diggle) I need you to get them out of here right now._

_[Lance notices a red dot on Walter, just as Floyd is shooting Lance takes Walter out of the way.]_

Moira: Thank you Detective.

_[All screaming] _

_**Oliver**__: (to Thea) Are you ok? (to Moira) Are you hurt? _

_**Moira**__: No, I'm fine! Where is Walter? _

_**Lance**__: (with Walter) Go, go, go, go! _

_**Oliver**__: (sees Lance and Walter) Walter's fine. _

_**Diggle**__: Sir, I have to get you out of here. _

_**Oliver**__: No, them! Them. _

_**Diggle**__: Go, go, I'll find him, ma'am, I'll find him. [Gunshots] [Woman screaming] _

_[Oliver climbs the steps. He takes out a bag from a garbage can, a hood is inside. Diggle follows him and sees the trash can. Floyd and Arrow have another fight.] _

_**Arrow**__: Drop your guns. _

_**Floyd**__: I admire your work. Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy. _

_**Arrow**__: We're not in the same line of work. Your profession is murder. _

_**Floyd**__: You've taken lives. _

_**Arrow**__: For the good of others. You're out for yourself. _

Roy: Guess I never got to looking at it that way. Also why am I here? I haven't been in any of these.

_[Floyd shoots Arrow, but Arrow shoots him in the eye with an arrow. Arrow turns around and sees Diggle was shot.] _

Diggle: Shit!

_**[FLASHBACK] – **__Oliver is still stuck in the net._

_**Man**__: [Speaking native language 'Fool. This place is too dangerous for one man to be alone.'] _

_[Man cuts Oliver out of the net.]_

_**Man**__: [Speaking native language 'They'll kill you']_

_[A twig snaps. Oliver runs off. People in black inspect the net]_

Tommy: So, let me get this straight. This guy (points to the screen) shoots Oliver with an arrow, then "saves him" by giving herbs and pulling the arrow out. Then he actually helps him by escaping these people (points to screen again)?

Lance: Yup, pretty much.

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

_**[ARROW CAVE] – **__Oliver is carrying Diggle._

_[Arrow makes a concoction and gives it to Diggle. Diggle coughs a little, when he wakes up, he sees Oliver in the Arrow costume without a hood.]_

_**Oliver**__: Hey._

Tommy: Wait you're the first person to know? What about me?

Thea: What about his family?

[Tommy and Thea argue.]

Felicity: He must have a reason to trust Dig, but if we keep fighting over who should've known first then we will never know the reason.

Tommy and Thea: Ok._  
_


	5. An Innocent Man

**Hey guys! Thanks to all the new followers and those who favorited this story. For this story I made the reaction in quotation marks. Tell which you prefer: the way I did it before or with the quotation marks. Again I own nothing, but the reactions. Please review and enjoy!**

**-Patronus Totalus**

* * *

_**Oliver (V.O): **__My name is Oliver Queen. For 5 years, I was stranded on an island with only one goal- survive. _

_**Man on T.V: **__Oliver Queen is alive. _

_**Oliver (V.O): **__Now I will fulfill my father's dying wish... _

_**Robert:**__ You can survive this. _

_**Oliver (V.O): **__To use the list of names he left me and bring down those who are poisoning my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become something else. Previously on "Arrow"... _

_**Oliver: **__(screams) Sara!_

_**Laurel: **__How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me? _

_**Moira: **__John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on. _

_**Diggle:**__ I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of man you are. _

_**[ARROW CAVE]**_

_**Arrow: **__[makes concoction and gives it to Diggle. Diggle drinks it]_

_**Oliver: **__(in Arrow suit without the hood) Hey. _

_**Diggle: **__Oliver? You're that vigilante. (tries to punch Oliver, but misses)_

_**Oliver: **__Easy, Dig. You were poisoned. _

_**Diggle:**__ Son of a bitch. (tries again, but falls. Oliver catches him) _

"Seems like you're a little off your game, Diggle." Roy teases.

_**Oliver:**__ Come on. Come on. (puts Diggle on a table) I could have taken you anywhere, could have taken you home. I brought you here. _

_**Diggle:**__ You really did lose your mind on that island. _

_**Oliver:**__ Found a couple things along the way. _

_**Diggle:**__ Like what, archery classes? _

_**Oliver: **__Clarity. Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don't care who they hurt, as long as they maintain their wealth and power. _

_**Diggle**__: What are you gonna do, take 'em all down by your lonesome? _

_**Oliver:**__ No. No, I want you to join me. _

"What?! I'm his best friend and he tells his secret to a bodyguard and asks said bodyguard to join him? What about me?" Tommy asks dejected.

_**Diggle:**__ [Scoffs] _

_**Oliver: **__Special Forces out of Kandahar. It's perfect. You're a fellow soldier. _

_**Diggle:**__ Oliver, you're not a soldier. You're a criminal. And a murderer. [Walks away]_

"That might have been a little harsh." Felicity says putting a small space between her index finger and thumb.

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**_

_[Door opens] _

_**Laurel:**__ Where were you? _

_**Oliver: **__What? [Sighs] What are you doing here? _

_**Laurel: **__I heard about the shooting, and I wanted to make sure you were ok. _

_**Oliver: **__You did? _

_**Laurel: **__Yeah. I knocked on the door, and I found a family terrified for you. They had no idea where you were. _

_**Oliver:**__ Oh. _

_**Laurel:**__ Oliver, are you so self-centered that you don't think that people who care about you are gonna wonder where you are after you all got shot at? _

_**Oliver:**__ You're right. _

_**Laurel:**__ I made peace with your selfishness a long time ago, but Moira, Thea, and Walter, they don't deserve that. They deserve better, someone who doesn't care only about himself. (starts to walk away)_

"Harsh." Thea mumbles.

_**Oliver:**__ Laurel... thank you for coming. _

_**Laurel**__: I care about the lives of other people, Oliver. Maybe you should try it sometime. [Laurel leaves. Thea is behind Oliver and walks up to him.]_

"Why do I have a feeling that, that statement is going to come bite me in the ass later?" Laurel asks mad at herself for making the situation worse.

_**Oliver**__: Oh, man. [Sighs] _

_**Thea**__: That was harsh. You ok? _

_**Laurel**__: Sure. Second time tonight that a friend of mine has taken me to the woodshed. Kind of tires you out. _

_**Thea**__: Yeah. _

_**Oliver**__: Good night. _

_**Thea**__: Good night. _

_[Oliver is sleeping.]_

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_[Bird chirping] _

_**Man**__: Shengcún. (brings a cage with a bird inside) _

"Wait why don't we get subtitles like the other times?" Roy asks.

"Maybe, because it is going to be explained later." Moira suggests.

_**Oliver**__: What am I supposed to do with that? _

_**Man**__: Shengcún. _

_**Oliver**__: Does that mean "bird"? _

_**Man**__: Shengcún! _

_**Oliver**__: I don't speak Chinese! (takes out a picture of Laurel and stares at it) I'm sorry, Laurel. I'm so sorry. _

"WHAT?!" Lance and Laurel called out. Laurel was surprised he cared so much and Lance was mad that Queen did something honorable, like keep a picture of his daughter in his wallet.

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**_

_[Wind blowing] _

_[Oliver wakes up from a nightmare and goes downstairs to see Thea watching T.V]_

_**Reporter**__: There were no signs of forced entry or any evidence of a struggle, but hours later, the police found that the bloodstained kitchen knife in the trunk... _

"Peter Declan. He still isn't dealt with yet?" Thea asks.

_**Thea**__: Couldn't sleep, either? _

_**Oliver**__: No. _

_**Reporter**__: Forensic analysis verified... _

_**Oliver**__: What are you watching? _

_**Thea**__: Peter Declan. _

_**Reporter**__: Blood on the blade... _

_**Oliver**__: Hmm? _

_**Reporter**__: Peter Declan's fingerprints... _

_**Thea**__: A guy who killed his wife. _

_**Reporter: **__Despite the growing list of evidence... _

_**Oliver:**__ Right. _

_**Thea:**__ This guy killed his wife in their baby's room. Psycho. _

_**Peter**__: [on T.V] Camille was everything to me. I couldn't kill her any more than I could kill myself. _

_**Thea: **__So why can't you sleep? _

_**Oliver:**__ Bad dreams. _

_**Thea:**__ About? _

_**Oliver:**__ Laurel. _

_**Thea: **__So why don't you make a play? I mean, she did come over here just to make sure you didn't get shot. _

_**Oliver:**__ There are reasons. _

_**Thea:**__ Mm, what are they? Besides you sleeping with her sister and her sister dying and her father hating your guts and you basically being a jerk to everybody since you've been back? _

"Way to put it gently, Thea." Tommy jokes. Thea sticks her tongue out at him and he does it back.

_**Oliver:**__ Those are the top ones. I know that it might not seem like it sometimes, but... I'm not the same person I used to be. _

_**Thea**__: So show her. Be yourself. I mean your new self. _

_**[IN THE MORNING]**_

_**Moira:**__How did you sleep?_

"Am I the only one noticing the guy in the back?" Diggle asks. Felicity shakes her head staring at the screen.

_**Oliver**__: Just fine. Thank you. We have a visitor. _

_**Moira**__: Hmm. Mr. Diggle's replacement. _

_**Oliver**__: Replacement? _

_**Moira**__: Yes. He tendered his resignation this morning. _

_**Oliver**__: Did he say why? _

_**Moira**__: He said he didn't approve of the way you spend your evenings, particularly given that they always begin with you ditching him. _

_**Oliver: **__Hi._

_**Rob**__: Mr. Queen, Rob Scott. I'll be your new bodyman. _

_**Oliver**__: That's a firm grip you got there, Rob. _

_**Rob**__: That's 5 years SWAT with Monument Point M.C.U. _

_**Oliver**__: I feel safer already. _

"I wonder how long he'll last." Thea says. Moira shakes her head.

_**Moira**__: Ah, thank God we don't have to hear about this awful man anymore. [Oliver turns up the T.V]_

_**Reporter**__: Declan's execution is set for midnight 2 days from now. Camille Declan's former employer, Jason Brodeur, released a statement saying, quote, "I hope this gives Camille the peace she deserves." _

_**Oliver**__: Jason Brodeur? _

_**Moira**__: What? _

_**Oliver**__: The dead wife worked for Jason Brodeur. _

_**Moira**__: Apparently so. What- why? _

_**Oliver**__: No reason. _

"That's the second time he does that!" Laurel exclaimed.

"Does what?" Tommy asks.

"Literally says his plans in front of someone and no one questions it!" Laurel says.

_**Oliver: **__Say, Rob, I want to go into town. Could you please get the car for me? _

_**Rob**__: No offense, Mr. Queen, but I have been filled in on your tendency to slip the leash. If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer keeping you in my sights at all times. _

_**Oliver**__: We're 20 miles from the city. If you don't drive me, how else am I gonna get there? Right? [Rob leaves to get the car.] I like him. _

"But doesn't Ollie have a motorcycle?" Thea questions.

_**Rob**__: [Oliver salutes him as he leaves on his motorcycle] Hey! _

"Well, that answers that." Thea laughs.

_**[ARROW CAVE]**_

_**Oliver (V.O): **__They say Peter Declan murdered his wife in cold blood. He had no alibi, and all the evidence pointed toward him. He was tried, convicted, and sentenced to death, an open-and-shut case, except for one thing. Declan's wife Camille worked for Jason Brodeur. And Jason Brodeur is on the list. (shows Jason Brodeur's name on the list.)_

_[__**WAREHOUSE]**_

_**Ankov**__: Mr. Brodeur. _

_**Jason**__: Admiring your handiwork, Ankov?_

_**Ankov**__: You should have just let me kill both of 'em. _

_**Jason**__: Peter Declan is worth more alive. "Husband kills wife" is a much better headline than "whistle-blower uncovers toxic dumping," don't you think? Either way, 48 hours, all this'll be over. _

_**Oliver (V.O):**__ (making arrowheads)The odds are good that Brodeur is involved in this woman's murder, which means an innocent man is facing execution. He'll need a good attorney. (looks at the same photo of Laurel)_

"_He still has the picture." Laurel whispers breathlessly._

_**[CNRI]**_

_**Joanna**__: So I take it there's absolutely no point in asking if you'd like to grab a drink? _

_**Laurel**__: I can't. I have to go over transcripts for the Fernands case. _

_**Joanna**__: You know, if you go somewhere that's not work or your home, your odds of meeting someone increase by, like, a gazillion percent. _

_**Laurel**__: Oh, that's not true. I could still get mugged on the way home. _

_**Joanna**__: In that case, I hope he's cute and single. _

_**Laurel**__: Good night, Joanna. _

"Don't worry, Laurel. My friends are the same." Felicity says.

_**[LAUREL'S APARTMENT]**_

_[Laurel walks in her house. She tries to open the lights, but they stay off. She notices the living room window is open. She grabs a gun, and points it at Arrow.] _

_**Arrow**__: (turns on his voice enhancer) Hello, Laurel. _

_**Laurel**__: Don't move! _

_**Arrow**__: I'm not gonna hurt you. (takes in bow in his bad hand to show he's not going to hurt her.)_

_**Laurel**__: Stay back. My father's a cop. You are making a huge mistake. _

_**Arrow**__: I'm not the person you think I am, and I need your help. Peter Declan is gonna be executed in 48 hours. I think he's innocent. Declan's wife was gonna blow the whistle on Jason Brodeur. Brodeur had her murdered. _

_**Laurel**__: There are a thousand lawyers in Starling City. Why me? _

_**Arrow**__: (puts down Laurel's gun) We're both trying to help. _

_**Laurel**__: What makes you sure I'm gonna help you? _

_**Arrow**__: Because I know you'd do anything to save the life of an innocent man. _

"You're working with a murderer now?" Lance asks his daughter angrily.

_**[IRON HEIGHTS PENITENTIARY]**_

_[Cell door clangs] _

_**Laurel**__: A jury has charged you as guilty, Mr. Declan. _

_**Peter**__: The evidence was stacked against me, but I didn't kill my wife. I didn't take my daughter's mother from her. _

_**Laurel**__: The murder weapon was a knife from your kitchen with your prints on it. It was found, along with Camille's blood, in the trunk of your car. Your neighbors said they heard an argument that night. _

_**Peter:**__ We had a knockdown fight over Jason Brodeur. Camille worked for him, and his company had been dumping toxic waste into the Glades. Now, Camille told me that she'd gone and told a supervisor about it. I was afraid for my family's safety. And we argued very loudly, yes. Izzy started crying, so Camille went and stayed in her room. In the morning, I went to apologize, and that's when I found her. So I just grabbed Izzy, and I ran outside, and I called 911. I'm innocent, Ms. Lance. _

_**[QUEEN CONSOLIDATED]**_

_**Moira**__: Well, it looks like someone forgot a lunch date with his wife. _

_**Walter**__: What do you mean? Lunch isn't for another- 45 minutes ago. I'm so sorry. _

_**Moira**__: It's all right. The restaurant is holding our table. Is something wrong? _

"Your table is still being held? 45 minutes after the reservation?" Roy asks. Moira and Thea nod as if this was very normal for everyone.

_**Walter**__: Compliance department has tagged something, $2.6 million withdrawal from one of our Vancouver subsidiaries. _

Moira and Thea share a look that is only noticed by Felicity.

_**Moira**__: What-you mean- are you saying that someone embezzled $2.6 million from the company? _

_**Walter**__: Well, it's probably a bookkeeping error, but compliance is understandably worried about an IRS audit. _

_**Moira**__: Hmm. _

_**Walter**__: But don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. Come on. We're gonna be late. I mean later. _

_**[SCPD]**_

_[Radio] On our way. _

_**Lance**__: Well, I wasn't the lead on this, but from what I recall, we had fingerprints. We had blood. We got motive, everything. _

_**Laurel**__: Brodeur seems like the type of guy with resources needed to frame someone. _

_**Lance**__: Laurel, in 24 hours, Peter Declan is lying down with a needle in his arm, and he's not getting up. If I thought for a second we didn't have the right guy, do you think there's anything else I'd be doing right now except trying to get at what really happened? _

_**Laurel**__: Declan said his wife went to her supervisor with allegations that Brodeur was dumping toxic waste. _

_**Lance**__: Yeah, but that supervisor, he said that never happened. Let me see. What was his name? Here you go. Istook, Matt Istook. He said he didn't even see Camille that day. Happy now? _

_**Laurel**__: Yes. _

_**Lance**__: You know, I thought it'd be a cold day in hell before you started defending criminals. _

"I agree with myself. Why are you protecting criminals? Because "The Hood" told you to?" Lance says his voice dripping with sarcasm as he says "The Hood".

_**Laurel**__: I'm not so sure Declan's a criminal. Like you said, he's on a clock. Can't leave any stone unturned. _

_**Lance: **__Oh, yeah._

_**[BIG BELLY BURGER]**_

_**Carly**__: So when are you gonna tell me? Hmm? About what happened to your arm. _

_**Diggle**__: Oh, it's my shoulder, and it's-it's fine. _

_**Carly**__: I knew that Queen guy was trouble. _

_**Diggle**__: Hey, I never said this happened protecting Queen. _

_**Carly**__: Oh, yeah? Then what's he doing here? [Diggle looks back and sees Oliver and Rob walk in] _

_**Rob**__: Area is secure, sir. _

_**Oliver**__: Thank you very much, Rob. Hello, Diggle's sister-in-law Carly. I'm Oliver Queen. _

_**Carly**__: I know who you are. _

_**Diggle**__: No, you really don't. [Carly walks away.] Hello. I couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of police cars when I got home. I knew you wouldn't drop a dime on me. So have you considered my offer? _

_**Diggle**__: Offer. [Scoffs] That's one hell of a way to put it. _

_**Oliver**__: It is an offer. It's a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military. _

_**Diggle**__: Please. You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth, Queen. What, you spent 5 years on an island with no room service, and suddenly you found religion? [Scoffs] _

_**Oliver**__: (shows Diggle the list) This was my father's. I found it when I buried him. _

_**Diggle**__: I thought you said your father died when the boat went down. _

_**Oliver**__: We both made it to a life raft, but there wasn't enough food and water for both of us, so he shot himself in the head. And as much as he was doing it to give me a chance to survive, I believe that he was also atoning for his sins. I need to right the wrongs done by my family, and I'm offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours. _

"Again! It's like he doesn't trust me anymore! A bodyguard over his best friend!" Tommy says.

"A bodyguard that is sitting right here." Diggle answers smirking when Tommy goes pale.

_**Diggle**__: Oliver, what are you talking about? _

_**Oliver**__: The police never caught your brother's shooter. _

_**Diggle**__: Hey, you leave Andy out of this. _

_**Oliver**__: The bullets were laced with curare. That's Floyd Lawton's M.O. He is the sniper that I stopped. _

_**Diggle**__: Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy's killer? _

_**Oliver**__: I'm-I'm giving you the chance, a chance to help other people's families. Do you remember when the people in this city helped each other? They can't do that anymore, because a group of people, people like my father, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people's throats. It does need to stop, and if it's not gonna be the courts and it's not gonna be the cops... Then it's gonna be me. And, I hope, you. [Oliver gets up] I'm gonna go to the washroom, Rob. [Oliver leaves. There is an awkward silence between Diggle and Rob.]_

_**Diggle**__: Oh, that boy's long gone, man._

"Bets on how long he is going to last?" Thea says.

"20$, he's gone by the end of the week." Tommy says. Malcolm looks at his son disapprovingly.

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**_

_**Moira**__: You still following the money trail? _

_**Walter**__: Mm-hmm. _

_**Moira**__: Don't we have accountants for that sort of thing? _

_**Walter**__: They're being singularly ineffective in this instance. _

_**Moira**__: Well, then... it's fortunate that I've solved the mystery. I think I'm the culprit. 2.6 million is a rather specific figure. That's the exact amount the company invested in a friend's start-up venture 3 years ago. [Chuckles] I will call accounting. They'll clean it all up. Then there's nothing to worry about. Ok. Heh. _

"I'm not so sure Walter believes you, Mom. As a matter of fact, I don't quite believe you either." Thea comments.

_**[CNRI]**_

_**Joanna**__: You really are putting a lot of hours into this Declan thing. You actually think he's innocent. _

_**Laurel**__: Someone does. _

_**Joanna**__: So you said, but you didn't say who. _

_**Laurel**__: (whispers) The guardian angel. _

_**Joanna**__: The guy in the hood? Look, you're- you're kidding. _

_**Laurel**__: He tracked me down and asked me to look into the Declan case. _

_**Joanna**__: But you've met him? _

_**Laurel**__: But he goes against everything that I was ever taught to believe in. He breaks the law and God knows what else. _

_**Joanna**__: How are you not afraid that he is gonna do God knows what to you? _

_**Laurel**__: He won't. I don't know. I can feel it. _

"That's interesting, . It's almost as if you knew who was under the mask without actually knowing it." Malcolm comments.

_**Joanna**__: You know, when I told you to meet someone, this is far, far away from what I meant. _

_**[ROOFTOP]**_

_**Laurel**__: I got your message. Is there a reason we can't do this face to face? _

_**Arrow**__: You've met with Peter Declan. _

_**Laurel**__: You were right. He might be innocent. Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered. _

_**Arrow**__: Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify. _

_**Laurel**__: He already has. Matt Istook, Camille's supervisor. Only, he says that she didn't say a word to him. _

_**Arrow**__: He could be lying. _

_**Laurel**__:Well, if he is, then he's very convincing. He had the jury and police believing him. _

_**Arrow**__: He hasn't been questioned by me. _

_**Laurel**__: I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody. _

_**Arrow**__: I do what's necessary, what people like Peter Declan need. _

_**Laurel**__: If what you're doing isn't wrong... Then why are you hiding your face with a hood? _

"Good question." Diggle praises. Laurel nods his way.

_**Arrow**__: To protect the ones I care about. _

_**Laurel: **__That sounds lonely._

_**Arrow: **__It can be. But not today._

_**[QUEEN CONSOLIDATED]**_

_[Elevator dings] _

"Why do you look so angry?" Laurel asks.

_**Felicity:**__ I've got one question. Why am I being fired? _

"I'm being, what?!" Felicity says.

_**Walter:**__ Ms. Smoak, isn't it? _

_**Felicity: **__Yes. And I am without a doubt the single most valuable member of your technical division. That's including my so-called "supervisor." Letting me go would be a major error for this company. _

_**Walter:**__ I agree, which is why you're not being fired._

"Oh thank God!" Felicity says.

_**Felicity:**__ Uh, I assumed when you brought me up here, it was because… (pretends to slit her throat) _

_**Walter**__: It's because I wanted you to look into something for me. A variance of $2.6 million on a failed investment from 3 years ago. It was authorized by my wife. I was hoping you could find out some of the details of the transaction for me. _

_**Felicity**__: Find out... _

_**Walter**__: Dig up discreetly. _

_**Felicity**__: I'm your girl. (starts to walk away) I mean, I'm not your girl. I wasn't making a pass at you. Thank you for not firing me. _

Felicity facepalms.

"How can you make a normal situation completely awkward?" Roy says to Felicity.

"It's one of my traits." Felicity retorts.

_**[PARKING LOT]**_

_[Alarm beeps off] [Tranquilizer hits Matt in the neck] _

_**Matt**__: Ahh. What the..._

_**[TRAIN TRACK]**_

_[Train whistle blows]_

_**Arrow**__: Matt Istook. _

_**Matt**__: You're him, that hood guy. You're the guy that's been terrorizing the city. _

_**Arrow**__: Peter Declan, your lies helped put him on death row. Now, either it's time to tell me the truth, or it's time for the 10:15 to Blüdhaven. _

"He wouldn't really, would he?" Moira asks horrified by her son's actions.

"The fact that you have to ask shows you how much that son of a bitch is willing to do." Lance snarks.

_**Matt**__: [Stammers] O-ok. Ok, I- Brodeur paid me to- to say that Camille never spoke to me, but I didn't have anything to do with her death. Oh, God, please. I'll do anything. Y-you could have the file. _

_**Arrow**__: What file? _

_**Matt**__: Camille gave me a file of evidence against Jason Brodeur. _

_**Arrow**__: Where is it?! _

_**Matt**__: Let me go, and I'll tell you. [Arrow walks away] [Whistle blowing] Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't go! It's in my desk! The file, it's in my desk at the office! You can have it! Get me out of here! [Arrow lets Matt go just as the train passes.]_

"Oh my God! He's alive!" Thea says happy that her brother didn't let the guy die.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_**Oliver**__: [Man is cooking something] What is that? I'm so hungry. It smells really good. [Oliver tries to grab it, but the man twists his arm.] Aah! Hey, fine. Don't share. [Grunts] [Bird chirping] _

_**Man**__: Shengcún.[Makes a neck snapping motion with his hands.] _

"He wants Oliver to kill the bird or starve?" Moira asks. Malcolm is thoughtful of the teaching methods.

_**Oliver**__: I'm not gonna kill the bird. _

_**Man**__: Shengcún. _

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

_**Arrow**__: Compliments of Matt Istook. _

_**Laurel**__: What's in here? _

_**Arrow**__: Leverage on Jason Brodeur, enough to help save Peter Declan's life. _

_**Laurel**__: As an attorney, I never would have gotten a file like this. I always thought the law was sacred, i-it fixed everything. _

_**Arrow**__: And now, Laurel? _

_**Laurel**__: Now what do you think? I think there's too many people in this city who only care about themselves... people who are selfish. I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people... someone like you. _

"_And there it is! It came back and bit me in the ass!" Laurel says with a slight smile._

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**_

_[Door opens, closes] _

_**Thea**__: Oh, my God. What is wrong with your face? _

_**Oliver**__: What do you mean? _

_**Thea**__: There's something really weird on it, like this thing with your mouth. It-it looks like it's in the shape of a smile. _

_**Oliver**__: That's cute. _

_**Thea**__: So why are you grinning? _

_**Oliver**__: I took your advice with Laurel to be myself. And... It's helping. _

_**Thea**__: Got mad relationship skills, bro. Let me know if you need trendy places to propose. _

"First of all if you have mad relationship skills, how are you still single? Secondly, proposing?" Laurel says samugly.

"Firstly ouch! How could you Laurel! Secondly, yes proposing." Thea says.

_**Oliver**__: I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself. _

_**Thea**__: Mm. Little bit. (walks away) _

_**Oliver**__: Rob. You gotta keep up. _

"How can he say that without bursting out laughing?" Tommy laughs.

_**[SCPD]**_

_**Lance**__: Hey, you look busy. _

_Laurel: Is that the Declan case? _

_Lance: You know, it was a funny development on Matt Istook. He, uh, filed a police report. He said the hood harassed him last night. And that's funny, because I gave my daughter Istook's name. Dad- He's a vigilante. He's a damn criminal, and you working with him, that makes you an accessory. _

_Laurel: I am trying to save an innocent man's life. _

_Lance: No. You're breaking the law. _

_Laurel: Well, I wouldn't have to if the police would have done their job right in the first place. _

_Lance: I asked you how you got this case. You lied to me straight to my face, eh? I thought you and I didn't do that. Guess I was wrong. _

The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife.

_**[COURTHOUSE]**_

_Laurel: The mere existence of the file proves that Mr. Istook perjured himself for Jason Brodeur's benefit. _

_Jared: That's slander. Jared Swanstrom, Your Honor. I represent Jason Brodeur and Brodeur Chemical. _

_Laurel: The interest of justice requires you to stay the defendant's execution pending exploration of the newly discovered evidence. _

_Judge: Ours isn't a court of justice, Ms. Lance. It's a court of law, and under the law, I don't think your evidence is sufficient to warrant a stay of execution. Your motion for habeas corpus is denied. _

_Laurel: This isn't over. I've got the loose end now, and no matter what happens, I am going to pull on it until your whole world unravels. (bumps into him)_

"_Remind me not to get on your bad side." Tommy tells Laurel._

_**[BRODEUR CHEMICALS]**_

_Jason: Declan's lawyer's pulling me into this. I'm gonna go to prison, if not for murder, then this- this dumping thing. _

"_You scared him! That's my girl!" Lance praises although still tension in the room._

_Ankov: That won't happen. There are steps we can take. _

_Jason: You saw her. She's going after me. _

_Ankov: [Sighs] She's gonna want to meet with her client after what happened in court today. We have friends up in Iron Heights. Prison can be a dangerous place. _

_**[ROOFTOP]**_

_Arrow: We're not done yet. _

_Laurel: I'm an attorney. Trust me. We're done. _

_Arrow: What do you need to free Peter Declan? _

_Laurel: At this point, nothing short of a signed confession from Brodeur. Where are you going? _

_Arrow: To get a confession. _

_**[QUEEN CONSOLIDATED]**_

_Felicity: The company Mrs. Queen- or Steele. Mrs. Queen-Steele. She hyphenate? She seems like a woman who would hyphenate. _

"Mrs. Queen, Felicity." Moira answers Felicity's question. Felicity facepalms again at herself.

_[Walter clears throat] Right. The company she invested in doesn't exist. _

_Walter: I don't understand. _

_Felicity: There was no investment. The money was used to set up an offshore LLC called Tempest. _

_Water: I don't recall that name being under the Queen Consolidated banner. _

_Felicity: 'Cause it's not. There's nothing registered with the Secretary of State, no federal tax records, no patent applications filed. But in 2009, Tempest purchased a warehouse in Starling City. _

_**[BIG BELLY BURGER]**_

_Carly: Enough moping. _

_Diggle: Mm. _

_Carly: You quit. It's done. My advice would be to move on. _

_Diggle: Well, if it were only that easy. _

_Carly: Except it is. Personal security is dangerous. Your nephew already lost his father. He can't lose his uncle, too. _

_Diggle: Does it ever bother you they never caught the guy who killed Andy? You know, when I was in Afghanistan, I had a job, and I did it. And when I could, I would help out the people there so that, in some small way, when I left, I could believe I left it a better place. But ever since I've been home, all I do is protect punks and spoiled one percenters. Yeah. I miss feeling like I'm making a difference in the world. _

_Carly: Then get out of personal security and go do something you believe in. _

_Diggle: Yeah, what if it's wrong? _

_Diggle: John, if you believe in something, how can it be wrong? _

_**[BRODEUR CHEMICALS]**_

_Jason: What do you want? _

_Arrow: You're gonna confess that you arranged to have Peter Declan's wife murdered. _

_Jason: What, so I can take his place in prison? So you can avoid the death penalty. Except if I'm dead, well, then, you've got no one to pin Camille's murder on. You need me to exonerate Peter Declan. Maybe you could try to force me to sign a confession or something. [Arrow shots him in the hand.]Yaah! _

"Well there goes the written confession! Are you sure he's helping?" Lance says.

_Arrow: That might be difficult. [Cellphone ringing] _

_Jason: My hand! _

_Arrow: Just answer it. _

_Jason: What? _

_Ankov: It's Ankov. It's going down, one hour. _

_Arrow: What's going down in an hour? What?! _

_Jason: Let's just say... Peter Declan's execution, it's getting moved up. _

_**[IRON HEIGHTS PENITENTIARY] **_

_[Oliver knocks out a prison guard and steals his uniform.]_

_Laurel: We still have a shot. Do you remember the friend that I mentioned, the one who believes in you? He is working on something. _

_Peter: I told you, Jason Brodeur is powerful. _

_Ankov: Time to unlock the cages. _

_Peter: I've been here before. These lawyers holding out these little nuggets of hope. _

"I wonder how many lawyers did that to him." Diggle wonders.

_[Alarm blaring] _

_Man: Secure all corners in cell block "C". _

_Guard: The warden's setting up a secure perimeter in "C" block. Stay here, Ms. Lance. _

_Laurel: Wait! (starts running) _

_Man 2: There's Lance. _

_Arrow: [Arrow arrives] Let's go. Stop. [Guards yelling orders] _

_Arrow: Get down! Get down! Get out there! Stay down! Stay down! Don't move! _

_[Laurel gets thrown into a gate and tries to fight Ankov. Arrow intervenes and punches him repeatedly. Laurel stops him from killing Ankov. The police arrives Arrow slips away.] [Vehicle sirens wailing] [Sighs] _

_Lance: Laurel. Sweetie. What are you- _

_Laurel: (crying) I'm all right. You sure? I'm sorry about what I said to you. _

_Lance: Yeah, well, you were right. Ankov just confessed to Camille Declan's murder. We got the wrong guy. Now, listen to me, Laurel. I'm right, too, about him. He's dangerous. He's outside the law. _

_Laurel: I know. He's a killer. [Arrow is watching from a rooftop] He would have killed that man. I looked in his eyes, it's like he had no remorse. [Arrow looks down and removes mask] _

"Oh my God! How could I say those things! I am such an awful person!" Laurel cries. Thea and Felicity comfort her.

_**[WAREHOUSE]**_

_[Walter walks to a door locked with a keypad. He types in 'TEMPEST' and it doesn't work. Then he tries 'OLIVER', same reaction. Then 'THEA', same reaction. He types in 'ROBERT' and the door opens. He turns on the light and sees the "Queen's Gambit".]_

"WHAT?! You had the Gambit salvaged and stored? Each time I think maybe you're doing something right, you throw me a curveball!" Thea screams. Moira puts down her head in shame. Malcolm was making plans to get rid of Felicity. She proving an ally to the wrong side.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_[Bird chirping] _

_Oliver: Hey, please. I'm starving. I never killed anything before. [Oliver grabs the bird.] [Squawks] I'm sorry. [Bone cracks]_

"I can't believe that man would force Oliver to kill that bird." Thea says breathing angrily from the last scene.

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

_[Sirens wailing] _

_Lance: Let's get you home, sweetie. How'd he get into that prison, anyway, huh? A grown man in an outfit and a hood, that kind of stands out a little, doesn't it? _

_Laurel: He actually wasn't wearing the outfit this time. He was in a prison guard uniform and a ski mask. What? _

_Lance: Nothing. I just had an idea. Get in the car._

_**[SCPD]**_

_I.T Guy: Ok, here's the security footage from the Exchange building shooting, but I've already scrubbed through all of it. _

_Lance: Yeah? Well, we're gonna do it again. So, listen, when you went through the camera security tapes, you were looking for a guy in a green outfit and a green hood, right? _

_I.T Guy: What do you want me to look for, a man in a wig and a tutu? _

_Lance: I want you to look for anything that's out of the ordinary, ok? Just look. [Tape fast-forwards] Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Wait. Go back 10 seconds. What is that? [Shows Oliver taking the hood out of his duffel bag.] I'll be damned. Play that again. _

"YES! I finally got him! I'd like to see him get out of that one." Lance says smugly.

_**[PARK]**_

_Peter: Thank you, Laurel. _

_Laurel: Don't thank me. Thank Brodeur's bodyguard Ankov for flipping him. I think there's someone that wants to see you. _

_Peter: Izzy. [Peter hugs Izzy, crying] _

_Reporter: At least 5 federal, state, and local agencies are seeking millions of dollars in fines and environmental cleanup costs from Brodeur Chemical, new facts have come to light that Brodeur Chemical employee Camille Declan had discovered Brodeur was illegally disposing waste and had collected a file of evidence against her employer before her murder in 2007. Peter Declan, who was convicted of killing his wife, has been released, and the case has been reopened. _

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_Man: Shengcún. _

_Oliver: (eating the bird) Yeah. Bird. I know. _

_Man: Shengcún not mean "bird." Shengcún mean "survive." _

"He speaks English!" Everyone exclaims.

_Oliver: You speak English. _

_Man: You want survive this place, bird not last thing you kill. And forget her. (points to photo of Laurel) You look at that all day, you not survive this place._

Everyone was imagining what Oliver had to kill to stay alive over there and become the man he is now or was going to be.

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

_**[IN A LIMO]**_

_Moira: You wanted to see me? _

_Malcolm: You look nervous, Moira. _

"DAD?!" Tommy turns to his father.

_Moira: Hmm. Do I have a reason to be? _

_Malcolm: We all do. (hands a picture of the Hood)_

_Moira: A modern-day Robin Hood. What, are you worried that your net worth makes you a target? _

_Malcolm: Jason Brodeur, Adam Hunt, Warren Patel. Tell me you see a connection, Moira. He's not targeting the rich. _

_Moira: No, he's not. _

_Malcolm: He's targeting the list. _

"How do you know about the list, Dad?" Tommy questions his father. Malcolm doesn't respond and continues to look at the screen expressionless.

_**[QUEEN MANSION]**_

_Oliver: [Clears throat] You here for the bodyguard position? 'Cause the new guy just quit. _

_Diggle: No, I'm not. I'm here about the other position.[Oliver holds his hand out for Diggle to shake.] Just to be clear, I'm not signing on to be a sidekick. But you're right. Fighting for this city needs to be done, and you're gonna do this with or without me. _

_Oliver: Yeah. _

_Diggle: But with me, there'll be fewer casualties, including you. _

_Oliver: Diggle, I'm not looking for anybody to save me. _

_Diggle: Maybe not, but you need someone just the same. You are fighting a war, Queen, except you have no idea what war does to you, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul. And you need someone to remind you of who you are, not this thing you're becoming. _

"Thank you, Diggle." Thea says appreciatively.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Diggle." Moira says to the ex- military.

_[Siren blares] [Tires skid] [Door opens] _

_Officer: Oliver Queen. _

_Walter: What is this? You can't just barge in here. _

_Lance: Yeah? Well, I got a badge and a gun that say different. _

_Thea: Hey, what the hell's going on?! _

_Moira: Detective Lance- _

_Lance: Oliver Queen, you're under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault... _

_Thea: What is going on? Walter, stop them! _

_Lance: Trespassing, acting as a vigilante... _

_Oliver: Are you out of your mind?! _

_Lance: And murder. _

_Detective: You have the right to remain silent. Give up that right… [Walter is calling his lawyers.]_

"Shit!" Thea exclaims.

"Thea! Watch your language!" Moira admonishes Thea.

"What are you going to do, Mother?" Thea sneers.

"How about we continue?" Roy suggests.


	6. Damaged

**Hello. I am so sorry for the delay. My time has been so scarce lately that I haven't had the chance to properly continue this story. Don't worry though, it isn't discontinued. I have also decided to start a new story soon so my time will be divided between both stories so I'm hoping to be able to write at least 2 to 3 chapters of this story per week. Thank you to those who have been patient with me.**

**-Patronus Totalus**

* * *

_**[5 YEARS AGO]**__ \- In the forest. Yao Fei kills a rabbit._

_**Yao Fei:**__ (points to the dead rabbit) Dinner. _

_**Oliver: **__Ah, come... hey, I got an idea, why don't you let me shoot that thing and you can go pick up the bloody, dead, disgusting animal. What? [Yao Fei hands him his bow and arrow.] _

_**Yao Fei: **__Try. Breathe. Everything, breathe. Breathe, aim... Fire. Here. Aim that tree. Breathe. [Branches rustling. Oliver misses.] _

"Fail!" Tommy shouts.

"Like you can do _any_ better." Laurel taunts. Tommy shuts up.

_**Yao Fei: **__[Speaking native language] _

_**Oliver: **__What does that mean? _

_**Yao Fei: **__You will die badly. Get. _

_[Oliver goes to pick up the arrow he shot when he is taken and thrown into a cage.] _

_**Oliver: **__Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Wait, wait! You can't leave me here! Don't do this to me, please! Oh-oh! No! Please! I didn't do anything! _

"Shit! " Tommy swears under his breath.

_**[PRESENT] **__\- Outside the SCPD_

_**Oliver voiceover**__: The police think they know who I am. They think I'm the vigilante. The man in the hood terrorizing the city's criminals. They also think they have me trapped. That I have no way out. They're only half right. _

"What did he do? How can he be so confident that they won't throw him in jail?" Thea asks genuinely confused. All the evidence pointed toward her brother yet he seemed so confident that he wouldn't be prosecuted.

"There is no way he can escape prison now. I finally got him!" Lance says thrilled. Laurel just glares at her father.

_**[SCPD INTERROGATION ROOM]**_

_**Oliver**__: This is a mistake. _

_**Lance: **__I'll be asking you a few questions, standard stuff for the report. Have you been arrested before? That's ok, I know the answer to that one, plenty of times. _

Tommy looked like he was about to object saying Oliver had nothing to do with that, but decided to keep his mouth shut knowing it wasn't true.

_**Oliver: **__Like I said, this is a mistake. _

_**Lance: **__Far as I can tell, the only mistake I made was not shooting you down at the docks when I had a chance. _

_**Oliver: **__I am not who you think I am. _

_**Lance: **__Oh, you're exactly who I think you are. You're a dangerous menace who doesn't care about who he hurts, except now you're doing it with bows and arrows instead of trust funds and yachts. _

"Why are you so hell bent on destroying my family, Quentin?" Moira asks.

"Because he's guilty!" Lance yells.

"He's helping the city!" Laurel retorts.

_**Oliver: **__Detective... You hate me. I get it. But that doesn't make me a vigilante. _

_**Lance: **__No. The security camera footage of you at the Unidac auction with a green hood does that pretty well. _

_**Oliver: **__And as I said again, I ran into the stairwell once I heard the shooting. I saw a duffel that I thought maybe belonged to the shooter. I grabbed it, looked inside and saw... a hood. _

"Not a bad cover story." Diggle says impressed. "Although I don't know why I'm impressed. According to this, he's lied to me a lot."

_**Lance: **__And what about harassing Adam Hunt? That just happened to take place right across the street from your little homecoming bash. _

_**Oliver: **__Those were coincidences. _

_**Lance**__: No. When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence. _

_**Officer: **__His parents are here. _

_**Lance: **__Tell them to wait. _

_**Moira: **__(barges into the room with Walter)__I want to see my son. _

_**Lance: **__I'm in the middle of an interrogation here! _

_**Moira: **__Detective Lance, I know you hate my family, but I had no idea that you'd go so far to arrest my son without any grounds whatsoever! _

_**Lance: **__I have solid grounds, and I have evidence. _

_**Walter: **__Which you can present to Mr. Queen's attorney when he gets here. _

_**Moira: **__Until then, this interrogation is over, Detective. _

_**Lance: **__Sure. You have 15 minutes. [Door closes] _

_**Walter: **__Detective Lance appears to be on some personal vendetta. _

_**Oliver: **__He is. He blames me for the death of his daughter. He also thinks that I dress up in a green hood and shoot people... With arrows. _

_**Moira: **__The important thing is not to say anything until your attorney gets here. _

_**Oliver: **__Fine. I want Laurel. [Moira and Walter scoff.] _

"Me?" Laurel asks. Thea rolls her eyes. "Of course he would want you. Your dad is the arresting officer, you could talk to him."

_**Walter**__: Brilliant. Oliver... _

_**Moira**__: I don't think your ex-girlfriend can be counted on to be objective here. _

_**Oliver**__: She knows me better than anyone. She knows that I could never be this guy. Walter, you say Lance has a vendetta? _

_**Walter**__: Yes. _

_**Oliver**__: I think Laurel can get him off of it. He raised her to do the right thing. That includes representing an innocent man. So... Mom. Please. _

"Oh, he's good." Roy says. "I've only known you for a day and even I know he could easily use that against you." Laurel glares at Roy with the help of Thea.

_**[CNRI] **_

_**Moira: **__Laurel. _

_**Laurel: **__Mrs. Queen! What are you... _

_**Moira: **__It's Oliver. Something's happened. _

_**Laurel: **__It's been all over the news. (turns to the T.V. behind her) [Sighs] _

_**Moira: **__These charges are ludicrous. _

_**Laurel: **__I know. Can I ask you, who's representing him? _

_**Moira: **__Well, that's why I'm here. He wants you to represent him. _

_**Laurel: **__Me? _

"Looks like you don't change at all." Thea teases.

_**Moira**__: Yes. I told him it was a bad idea, but to be frank, I am desperate. He says if you don't represent him, then he doesn't want any attorney. _

_**Laurel: **__Mrs. Queen, my father is the arresting officer. _

_**Moira: **__Yes. _

_**Laurel: **__And I don't think it's a good idea for me to represent someone who I've been involved with. Listen, I am sorry for what your family is going through... _

_**Moira: **__No apologies. Your idealism, I think, is why my son, for all his mistakes, is so smitten with you. Regardless, it was a bad idea on his part, and I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. _

"Thank you, Mrs. Queen." Laurel nods appreciatively.

"I only said what I believe." Moira responds.

_**[COURTROOM]**_

_**Man: **__Docket 81941, people vs. Oliver Queen. Murder, aggravated assault, assault with intent, menacing and trespassing. _

_**Judge: **__Where's your attorney, Mr. Queen? _

_**Oliver: **__I'm representing myself, judge. (he gets up)_

_**Judge: **__I'm not sure that's the wisest course, Mr. Queen. _

_**Oliver: **__I think it is. I'm innocent. _

_**Judge: **__Then we'll consider that your plea. _

_**Oliver: **__Thank you. (he sits back down) _

_**Attorney: **__Now, as to bail... your honor, Mr. Queen's family owns a pair of private jets, and, well, on the subject of their wealth, I would point out that there is virtually no bail amount that can guarantee his presence at trial. _

_**Laurel: **__(walks in)__So then I guess it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial. Dinah Laurel Lance, your honor. I'd like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant. Mr. Queen's wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence. _

"You couldn't resist saving his ass could you?" Tommy asks Laurel. Laurel just shrugs.

_**Attorney: **__He is a flight risk. _

_**Laurel: **__Then minimize the risk. The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated ankle device. _

_**Oliver: **__No, he wouldn't. _

"You just messed up his plans didn't you?" Felicity asks.

"Most probably." Diggle responds.

_**Judge: **__Sold. _

_**Attorney: **__Your honor... _

_**Judge: **__Bail is set at $15 million. $5 million bond. Defendant to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device. (hits with gavol)_

_**Oliver: **__[Everyone else is leaving] I knew you couldn't resist saving my ass. _

_**Laurel: **__You're going to make me regret this, aren't you? _

_**Oliver: **__No. It's going to be like old times. _

_**Laurel: **__Fortunately for you with the legal case, there's no way that you're this vigilante. _

_**Oliver: **__I agree. _

_**Laurel**__: Because he's actually trying to make a difference. We both know that's not really your style. _

"I don't know how you do it, but you somehow insulted and complimented him at the same time." Tommy says astonished.

_**[QUEEN MANSION] **_

_**Oliver:**__ Mom. It's not that bad. _

_**Officer**__: Ok. This device has a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the property, you're golden. Any questions? _

_**Oliver:**__Yes. I'm having a sizable get together here tomorrow evening, and there is a better than likely chance it spills into the outdoor pool. _

"'A sizable get together.' What is he planning?" Malcolm questions. 'If he has a party he can't possibly slip out and be the Arrow while being the center of attention. Although he has done it before', he thought thinking back to Adam Hunt.

_**Officer**__: Pool, that's fine. Step on the grass, they're sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you. _

_**Walter**__: Thank you, officer. _

_**Officer**__: Of course. _

_**Moira**__: A "sizable get together"? _

_**Oliver: **__I'm confined to this house for the foreseeable future. I might as well make the most of it. And this party is going to be themed. I'm thinking prison, uh, burning man meets "Shawshank Redemption". The invite says, "come before Oliver Queen gets off." _

_**Tommy**__: Maybe a party's not in the best of taste, you know, considering the circumstances. _

_**Oliver: **__Tommy, the circumstances are why we're having the party in the first place. I want people to know that I'm not worried about any of this. _

At the same time as the T.V, "Well, that makes one of us."

_**Moira**__: Well, that makes one of us. _

**[LAUREL'S APARTMENT]**

_**Laurel**__: Before you start yelling... _

_**Lance**__: Why would I yell? You're only defending the man that killed your sister. _

_**Laurel**__: Oliver did not kill Sara! _

"You just can't see that this is already tearing him up inside, can you? He already blames himself for enough things and he blames himself for Sara's death, but you are just adding fuel to the fire!" Laurel screams at her father. Lance just tries to stand tall and stand by his future self's actions, but his pride is dwindling.

_**Lance**__: If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been on that boat. _

_**Laurel**__: Have you consider the possibility that that's the reason you're trying to make him out to be this... this menace? _

_**Lance**__: No, it is the video tape, is the suspicious timing, that is the reason! _

_**Laurel**__: This is Oliver Queen we're talking about. He wrecks fancy cars and he dates models. He doesn't kill people. _

"That's what you think." Tommy says trying to lighten the mood, but a glare from the girls got him to stop. Malcolm just shook his head at his son.

_**Lance**__: No, he just uses them, like he used Sara and like he used you, and he's only asked you to be his lawyer to get at me. _

_**Laurel**__: No, he asked me to be his lawyer to get through to you. You hate the Hood and you hate Oliver, and you want more than anything for them to be the same person. But Oliver isn't the reason why Sara died. Or the reason mom left. _

_**Lance**__: I don't have to listen to this. (starts to walk away) _

_Laurel: By the way... You're not the only one who misses them. [Exhales] [Sighs] _

"Well, that was a handful." Thea whispers to Felicity who nods.

**[QUEEN MANSION - OLIVER'S ROOM]**

_[Knock on door] _

_**Oliver: **__Yup? Thank you for coming. Shut the door. _

_**Diggle**__: I guess it was just a matter of time before the police caught up with you. _

_**Oliver: **__Except they didn't. _

_**Diggle**__: Oliver, they got you on video. _

_**Oliver:**__I knew the security camera was there, just like I knew the police would review the footage and arrest me. All part of the plan. _

"Wait, what?" Lance asks.

_**Diggle**__: So you wanted to get arrested? _

_**Oliver: **__Well, I returned to Starling City and a few days later, the vigilante appears. Sooner or later, somebody was going to make the connection. _

"Oh thank God! My brother isn't a total idiot!" Thea exclaims sighing dramatically.

_**Diggle**__: So what part of serving yourself up to the cops will help you avoid going to prison for the rest of your life? _

_**Oliver: **__There's more to it. _

_**Diggle**__: Well, there better be, for your sake, because your family is freaking out downstairs. Oliver, your mother and your sister just got you back, and now you're going to put them through a trial, maybe even worse? Don't you care? _

"Of course he cares." Felicity smacks Diggle. "Right?" she adds uncertainly.

_**Oliver: **__Of course I care. The mission comes first. _

"See." Felicity turns to Diggle who rolls his eyes fondly.

_**Diggle**__: Who is he? _

_**Oliver: **__Leo Mueller. German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred m249 squad automatic weapons. _

_**Diggle**__: Ok... _

_**Oliver: **__Last night he arrived in Starling City to sell the guns. _

_**Diggle**__: Oliver, don't you imagine there's enough trouble you're in this week than to go after this guy? _

_**Oliver: **__I imagine what would happen if a street gang got their hands on military-grade hardware. I imagine our city's streets turned into a war zone. _

_**Diggle**__: But you're under house arrest, Oliver, which means you can't just go after this guy. _

_**Oliver: **__Look, for now, I would just like you to shadow Mueller. I would like you to track his movements. I want to know where the buy is happening. _

_**Diggle**__: Ok. And how am I supposed to track him? _

_**Oliver: **__Well, you know us billionaire vigilantes... we do love our toys. _

"How many vigilante billionaire are there?" Roy asks getting no answer.

**[ARROW CAVE]**

_**Diggle**__: Ow! Oooh. [Beep] Oh, well, that's sweet. (playing with stuff in the arrow cave)_

"That is so cool!" Diggle, Roy and Tommy all say. Malcolm looks impressed at the level of technology he has.

**[QUEEN CONSOLIDATED]**

_**Josiah**__: You wanted to see me, sir? _

_**Walter**__: No. I didn't. In fact, this meeting isn't taking place. How long have you been head of security at Queen consolidated, Josiah? _

_**Josiah**__: Going on seven years now, sir. _

_**Walter**__: Sounds about right. But what I'm about to tell you will test the bounds of your discretion. You're aware of the "Queen's Gambit", Robert Queen's ill-fated yacht? Well, I found it. _

"Why is he going around telling people. You promised me Moira that Walter wouldn't be a problem." Malcolm whispered.

"And he won't be. Don't worry." Moira replies.

_**Josiah**__: Sir, the boat went down in the North China sea five years ago. _

_**Walter**__: Which is why my discovery of its remains in a warehouse downtown was unexpected, to say the least. I want you to transfer those remains to a secure location. Can I count on you? _

_**Josiah**__: [Chuckles] What's going on, sir? _

_**Walter**__: That's very much what I'm trying to determine. _

Tommy and Thea share a look then look at their parents trying to figure it out themselves.

**[SCPD INTERROGATION ROOM]**

_[Door closes] _

_**Attorney**__: Thank you both for coming. _

_**Oliver: **__No, thank you. It's nice to get out of the house. _

"He is the only one that could make a joke out of this!" Thea says exasperated.

"That's not entirely true. You do realize that best friends rub off on each other?" Laurel comments motioning to Tommy who is oblivious to the exchange.

_**Attorney**__: I'll cut right to it. Detective Lance arrested your client without consulting my office first. So congratulations. I am willing to consider a plea in this case. _

"That's perfect! It's basically a gift offering that." Laurel says happily.

_**Oliver: **__Absolutely not. _

"And he just threw it away." Tommy finishes.

_**Attorney**__: Mr. Queen spent five years in seclusion on a deserted island, cut off from civilization. It is quite possible he's suffering from some form of post traumatic stress. Given that, we would support a plea of insanity. Conditional on a period of indeterminate incarceration at a psychiatric facility. _

_**Oliver: **__No, thank you. I'm not crazy. _

"That is highly debatable." Thea giggles.

_**Lance**__: Finally something we agree on. He's not a nut, he's a killing machine. _

_**Oliver: **__Actually, I'm neither. _

_**Lance**__: There is nothing you can say to me that I would believe. _

_**Oliver: **__I'll take a polygraph. _

_**Laurel**__: Uh, polygraphs are inadmissible. _

"Why are they inadmissible?" Thea asks Laurel.

"Some people can control their reactions so polygraphs don't exactly pick up tells." Laurel answers.

_**Oliver: **__In front of the jury. I'll take a polygraph in front of him. He's the one I need to convince. _

_**Laurel**__: I'm going to need a minute. You're looking at life in prison. What Spencer just offered you is a gift. _

"See. I agreed with myself." Laurel motions to the screen.

"Isn't this the second time you said exactly what you say in the future?" Lance asks his daughter.

_**Oliver: **__I'm not crazy. I am innocent. I kind of want to take the polygraph. And if I take it and I fail, then... I will consider making a deal. _

_**Laurel**__: Fine. I'll set up the poly. And I will tell Spencer that we're not pleading out, but Oliver, you have a family. Friends. People who actually care about you. So don't, for one second, think you're the only person with something to lose here. [Exhales] I'll be right back. [Door closes] _

"You know, Laurel, you are kind of doing the same thing as your father in a more platonic manner. You're making him feel bad for putting his family through this." Felicity theorizes.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_**Oliver: **__[Groans] _

_**Fyers**__: Please, sit. You're making me feel rude. [Breathing heavily] I do apologize for my men's treatment of you. [Opens can] They're... they're trained to view any stranger as hostile. I'm Edward Fyers, by the way. And you are? _

"Who the hell is Edward Fyers and what is he doing there?" Lance asks.

_**Oliver: **__I'm Oliver Queen. I was shipwrecked here. I don't... Know for how long. My family has money. They have lots of money you would be... You'd be really well compensated for my rescue. _

_**Fyers**__: Well, I look forward to that. But for the moment, let's just talk. _

_**Oliver: **__About what? _

_**Fyers**__: Well, for instance... This gentleman. Do you know him? (holds up a picture of Yao Fei)_

_**Oliver: **__No. _

_**Fyers**__: No? _

_**Oliver: **__No. Who's he? _

"Wow he was a bad liar." Roy says.

_**Fyers**__: You're a poor liar. I've been polite. I'll offer you one more chance before my manners leave me. _

_**Oliver: **__Hey, hey. I don't know this guy. I thought I was on this island all by myself. _

_**Fyers**__: Do you know what this island is named? We're on Lian Yu... mandarin for "purgatory", and I can make it feel like hell. I don't know why you're protecting him. You're young, foolish. Perhaps you don't know why, either. Think on that when you're begging for death. _

"'Begging for death'?" Thea blanches.

_**Fyers: **__(walks out and tells another man to come inside) He's yours now. [A man with a mask and a sword walks in.]_

**[END FLASHBACK]**

**[QUEEN MANSION]**

_**Oliver: **__Hey, Speedy. One of the workers left a keg too far from the bar. Can you ask them to move it please? I got the ankle... thingie. I don't want to set off a SWAT invasion. Hey! All this stuff? It's going to be fine, I promise. _

_**Thea**__: Yeah, well, when you and dad left on the yacht, you promised me I'd see you in a few days. Which didn't happen. _

Laurel and Felicity hug Thea.

_**Oliver: **__This is different than that. I didn't do any of this stuff, you know that. Right? _

_**Thea**__: You're out all the time. You have those scars, and since you've been back, you've been acting really weird. _

_**Oliver: **__None of this makes me some Robin Hood wannabe. _

_**Thea**__: And you get me this. I mean, it's an arrowhead. _

_**Oliver: **__Oh, man. [Exhales] Thea, I bought that in the gift shop of the Beijing airport. [Stammering] Now I'm sort of happy I didn't buy you the shot glass with the panda on it, 'cause then you'd be worried I was panda man. [Chuckles] _

"I'm surprised he can lie this well compared to 5 years ago." Roy says. Everyone nods along.

_**Thea**__: You know, I knew you couldn't be this person. I-I just... I can't lose you again. _

_**Oliver: **__Deal. _

"Aww. That's cute." Felicity coos. Everyone looks at her. "Don't pretend like you weren't thinking the same thing."

**[MALCOLM'S OFFICE]**

_**Malcolm**__: Moira. Thank you for coming on such short notice. _

_**Moira**__: Yes. Could you please make this quick? I'm in the midst of somewhat of a family emergency. _

Thea and Tommy both glance suspiciously at their parents.

_**Malcolm**__: Yes, of course. It's all over the local news. [Chuckles] Possibly even national. _

_**Moira**__: Well, I know what you're thinking. _

_**Malcolm**__: Do you? _

_**Moira**__: My son is not the man targeting the list. The charges are preposterous. _

"What is it with you two and the list. Please tell me you're not on it." Thea says angrily.

_**Malcolm**__: Not according to the district attorney, assistant district attorney, investigating Detective in the police department that filed charges against him. _

_**Moira**__: That detective has a vendetta against my family. _

_**Malcolm**__: Why? Is there something untoward about your family? If so, something really needs to be done about that. _

"What are you planning, Dad?" Tommy asks.

**[SCPD INTERROGATION ROOM]**

_**Lance**__: Is your name Oliver Queen? _

_**Oliver:**__You don't know who I am, Detective? _

_**Lance**__: The questions are to calibrate the polygraph. Is your name Oliver Queen? _

_**Oliver: **__Yes. _

_**Lance**__: Were you born in Starling City May 16th, 1985? _

_**Oliver: **__Yes. _

_**Lance**__: Is your hair blue? _

_**Oliver: **__No. _

"Well this one time.." Tommy starts trying to lighten the mood.

_**Lance**__: Have you ever been to Iron Heights prison? _

_**Oliver: **__No. _

_**Lance**__: Are you the man in this picture? _

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Fyers: Where can I find the man in this picture?_

**[END FLASHBACK]**

**[INTERROGATION ROOM]**

_**Oliver: **__No. _

_**Lance**__: You steal 40 million dollars off Adam Hunt? _

_**Oliver: **__No, I didn't. _

"He's actually doing really well, which is kind of scary." Diggle says. Malcolm is deep in thought at this new piece of information.

_**Lance**__: Were you marooned on an island called Lian Yu for 5 years? _

_**Oliver: **__Yes. _

_**Laurel**__: How is that even relevant? _

_**Lance**__: I don't need to show relevance, but since you asked, whatever happened to your client on that island turned him into a cold blooded killer. _

**[FLASHBACK]**

_**Oliver: **__(being tortured) No! _

Everyone either winces or gasps at the sight of Oliver being tortured.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

**[SCPD]**

_**Lance**__: The physician that examined you reported that 20% of your body is covered in scar tissue. _

**[FLASHBACK]**

_**Oliver: **__[Screaming] _

Thea has her hands over her ears and screams at Lance, "Stop! Make it stop! Stop asking him those questions!"

**[END FLASHBACK]**

**[SCPD]**

_**Laurel**__: (looking at Oliver, but talking to Lance) The machine won't work unless you ask a question. _

"You clearly didn't know about this." Tommy comments on Laurel's face.

_**Lance**__: Did that happen to you there? _

_**Oliver: **__Yes. _

_**Lance**__: When you came back, you told everyone that you were alone on that island. Are you claiming that your scars were... Self-inflicted? _

_**Oliver: **__No. I wasn't alone. I didn't want to talk about what happened to me on the island. _

_**Lance**__: Why not? _

_**Oliver: **__Because the people that were there tortured me. _

"You son of a bitch. You stop right now!" Moira yells.

_**Lance**__: Have you killed anyone? _

_**Oliver: **__Yes. When I asked your daughter Sara to come on my father's yacht with me. I killed your daughter. (gets up and leaves) _

"I told you." Laurel snarls at her dad.

_**Guy**__: I'd have to study the data, but just eyeballing it, he's telling the truth. _

_**Lance**__: [with a sour expression on his face.]Hmm. _

_**Laurel**__: Can I assume that you'll be recommending. Ms. Spencer to drop all charges against my client? _

_**Lance**__: No. I know a guilty man when I see one. He is guilty, whether you can see it or not. _

"I know he was lying, but are you really putting your personal vendetta above doing your job properly?" Diggle asks Lance. Lance just rolls his eyes at the ex-military.

**[QUEEN MANSION]**

_[Dance music playing] [Music stops] _

_**Oliver: **__Hi, everybody! _

_**All**__: Hey! _

_**Oliver: **__I'm very touched that you came to celebrate with me before I am sent up the river. Closest neighbors are six miles away, so don't worry about the noise. Actually, on second thought... Let's wake those losers up! [All cheering] Whoo! [Dance music playing]_

"The life of the party." Tommy chuckles. Lance huffs angrily as he can see the difference between the Oliver everyone sees compared to the one he actually is. And he doesn't like that he is starting to warm up to the man.

_**Diggle**__: If you think this is what prison's like, you are in for a rude awakening. _

**[OLIVER'S BEDROOM] **

_**Diggle**__: Mueller's car has been parked in the warehouse district of the Glades for 45 minutes. _

_**Oliver: **__Yeah, that's a good place for an arms deal. _

_**Diggle**__: Ok, since this is going down tonight, what do we do, drop a dime on Mueller with the cops? _

_**Oliver: **__No, the man in the hood. He's going to stop them. _

_**Diggle**__: Oliver, you can't leave the house. _

_**Oliver: **__It doesn't have to be me in the hood. _

_**Diggle**__: [Chuckles] That's why you threw this ridiculous party? So you have a hundred witnesses placing you here at the house while I'm supposed to be across town dressed as a vigilante? _

"Wow. I never thought Oliver would actually have a plan that is thought through." Laurel says surprised.

"Why would you say that?" Felicity asks.

"Oliver was more of a 'living in the now' kind of guy." Thea answers for Laurel.

_**Oliver: **__I thought that it was going to be good enough just for you to be seen in the hood. I didn't count on Mueller showing up and I didn't count on the possibility that the Glades could be flooded with machine guns. Look. I promise, it was never my intention to put you in harm's way. _

"I'm glad that he is opening up to someone even if it isn't me." Thea says to Diggle.

_**Diggle**__: Oliver, I didn't think joining your crusade was ever going to be risk-free. I just don't like being played. Now you might have gotten used to lying to everyone else in your life, but I'm the one guy you don't lie to. _

_**Oliver: **__You're right. I'm sorry. So am I going to jail? _

_**Diggle**__: No, man. I got to stop an arms deal. _

"Thank you, Mr. Diggle. I have a feeling I will be telling you that quite often." Moira courtesies toward Diggle.

**[QUEEN CONSOLIDATED]**

_[Telephone rings] _

_**Walter**__: Hello? _

_**Mike**__: Mr. Steel, I'm sorry to bother you, sir. This is Mike Vogel down in security. But I have some sad news for you. The company's head of security, Josiah Hudson, was in a car accident tonight. He's dead, sir. _

Moira looks not-so-subtly toward the eldest Merlyn.

**[QUEEN MANSION]**

_**Oliver: **__Hello. Do we have a legal meeting or something? Because I have friends over. _

_**Laurel**__: Do you think maybe you can tear yourself away from this inappropriately themed rave for a couple minutes? _

**[OLIVER'S ROOM]**

_**Laurel**__: Wow. I can't remember the last time that I've been in this room. _

_**Oliver: **__I can. Halloween, 2005. We were getting ready for Tommy's party. _

_**Laurel**__: Ah. Yes. I wore those horrible fishnets. _

_**Oliver: **__I thought you looked good. _

"You did look good." Tommy agrees. Laurel slightly blushes while Thea and Felicity watch on amused.

_**Laurel**__: Listen... I just wanted to come by and apologize for my father's behavior today. During the polygraph. _

_**Oliver: **__You don't have to apologize for him. He has a right to feel any way that he wants. _

_**Laurel**__: It wasn't just Sara, Ollie. What do you mean? After Sara died, my father threw himself into his work. I think that's part of the reason I'm an attorney. He ran to the law and I followed. But my mother couldn't. So she left him. [Sighs] Left us. Look, I'm not trying to tell you this to make you feel bad, or worse. I just... I really want you to understand him. _

_**Oliver: **__Why don't you hate me? You should. _

"I can't believe how much he is actually blaming himself." Moira states.

"Well, after seeing what he's been through so far, I don't believe it's that hard to grasp. After spending all that time on an island with torturers, not many would be able to get through that unscaved." Diggle explains.

_**Laurel**__: I did. For so long, I did, Ollie. But after today, I realized that... I was so focused on what happened to my family that I didn't even stop and wonder what could have happened to you. [Inhales and exhales] I didn't know about the torture, or your scars. What happened to you on that island was far more than you deserve. And I was wrong that I didn't ask you before, but I'm asking you now. I need to know. I need to see. _

_**Oliver: **__Are you sure? _

_**Laurel**__: Yes. [Oliver unbuttons his shirt.] How did you survive this? _

"He must certainly trust you, ." Malcolm interprets.

"And why would that be, Mr. Merlyn?" Laurel questions.

"You are the first person he has actually willingly shown his scars to." Malcolm states. Laurel turns back to the screen.

_**Oliver: **__There were times when I wanted to die. In the end... There was something I wanted more. [They kiss.] _

Tommy watches jealous as the present and future Laurel are still so into his best friend instead of himself.

_**Oliver: **__No. Laurel, you don't have to go. [Laurel leaves]_

**[FLASHBACK]**

_**Fyers**__: Amazing. You have resolve I didn't credit you for. Or perhaps he truly doesn't know anything. We should put him out of his misery. [Yao Fei saves Oliver with an awesome fight scene.] _

Everyone releases the breath they all didn't know they were holding although knowing he was fine in the end.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

**[ALLEY]**

_**Seller**__: It's an M249 machine gun. Gas-powered, air-cooled, fires up to 800 rounds per minute. _

_**Buyer**__: [Whistles] [Lights go out] _

_**Buyers/Sellers**__: We need to move, now! What are you doing? Get out of here! Move! Let's go! [Arrow fights them. ] _

"That was so awesome!" Tommy yells excitedly.

**[QUEEN CONSOLIDATED]**

_**Moira**__: Well. I'm not accustomed to being summoned to the office in the middle of the night. Well, what was it that was so important that I had to race down here? _

_**Walter**__: I found the "Queen's Gambit", Moira. I know you secretly had the boat salvaged. I wanted to move it to a more secure location before confronting you about it. In fact, I sent Josiah Hudson to the warehouse for precisely that purpose. But he died mysteriously in a car accident. I hope you now have a better understanding of why it is I've been so distant of late. It's very disconcerting to discover that the person with whom you share your home, your bed and your heart has been lying to you so convincingly, and I would be a fool not to consider all the things that you have told me were lies. _

_**Moira**__: Walter, you're my husband, I... Yes, I am. Walter, please. You've got to stop looking into this, it's not safe. You'll be... you'll be upsetting people, people with influence. You are very far out of your depth. _

"Serves you right." Thea mumbles under her breath. Laurel, Tommy, and Felicity all put a comforting hand on Thea.

**[OLIVER'S ROOM]**

_[Phone vibrates] _

_**Diggle **__(over the phone) : Man in the hood, one, gangbangers, zero. [Knock on door] _

_**Oliver**__: Hang on. Yeah? _

**_Hit-man_**_: (dressed as a waiter and loading a gun) Mr. Queen, if you're entertaining guests upstairs, should I have some drinks sent up? _

"You sent a hit-man after my best friend!" Tommy turns to his dad.

"How do you even know if it's me?" Malcolm asks.

"You're the only one who is upset with Oliver that would hire a hit-man. I may have dropped out of college, but I'm not stupid." Tommy glares at his dad.

_**Oliver**__: No. It's just me up here and I'm on my way back down. (to Diggle) Good job. Now get back here. [Oliver and the hit-man fight. Lance shoots the hit-man.] _

"Thank you, Quentin." Moira nods to the detective who nods back.

**[LIVING ROOM]**

_**Lance **__(on the phone) : Yeah. Yep. _

_**Oliver**__: How did you know I was in trouble? _

_**Lance**__: Because when the guy was fighting you, he broke the ankle monitor. _

_**Moira**__: (runs in) Are you all right?! _

_**Oliver**__: I'm fine. _

_**Moira**__: Oliver... _

_**Oliver**__: Mom. I promise. _

_**Moira**__: This is on you. By accusing my son publicly, you've made him a target. _

"She acts like she doesn't know anything about this!" Thea whisper-yells at Tommy. Tommy nods along shooting a glance at his father.

_**Walter**__: Do you have any idea who attacked Oliver? _

_**Lance**__: We haven't identified him. Though it must be someone with a grudge against the Hood, obviously. _

_**Oliver**__: [Lance is taking off the ankle monitor] What are you doing? _

_**Lance**__: I got a call from my lieutenant. An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight. By the vigilante. Multiple witnesses put him there. In light of that, all charges against your son are being dropped. _

"Damn it! I swear I'm gonna get him when he gets back from that island." Lance promises.

_**Moira**__: I'm truly sorry for what's happened to your family, Quentin. But would you kindly get the hell out of my house? _

_**Walter**__: Mr. Lance... Thank you. _

**[MALCOLM'S OFFICE]**

_**Malcolm**__: Moira. Did we have an appointment? _

_**Moira**__: No, but I decided to screw propriety after you tried to have my son killed. _

"I knew it! My own best friend! How could you!" Tommy screams at his father. Tommy scoffs, "You don't even care."

_**Malcolm**__: I'm sure you understand, I was justified in suspecting your son of being the vigilante targeting our associates. I had to take steps. _

_**Moira**__: And now that you know your steps were taken in error, that Oliver is not your enemy. _

_**Malcolm**__: [Chuckles] I offer my sincerest apologies. _

_**Moira**__: I know you found out I had the yacht salvaged, just as I know you had Josiah Hudson killed. _

_**Malcolm**__: Well, accidents tend to befall people who are too curious. _

_**Moira**__: I've been the good soldier. I've done everything you asked. But if any member of my family so much as gets a paper cut, I will burn your entire world to ashes. _

"Mom although I am extremely mad at you, that was awesome! And thank you for protecting us." Thea says appreciatively.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_**Oliver**__: [Groaning] _

_**Yao Fei: **__I tell you, island dangerous, but you not tell them where to find me. You stronger than I thought. Take it. I lead them off, you stay. Remember, everything breathe. You breathe, you survive here longer. _

_**Oliver**__: No! I'm coming with you! [A rock blocks the entrance.]_

**[END FLASHBACK]**

**[QUEEN MANSION]**

_[Door opens] _

_**Laurel**__: Rough party. My father told me what happened. Are you ok? _

_**Oliver**__: Yeah, I'm fine. _

_**Laurel**__: These are your polygraph results. My father asked you if you'd ever been to Iron Heights. It's the prison where the vigilante saved me last week. It's also where you and I went on our eighth grade field trip. When you said that you had never been there, I thought maybe you were just nervous, or that you'd forgotten. But then I looked at your results, and there is a slight flutter in your answer to that question. And if you lied on one, you could have lied on others. _

_**Oliver**__: What happened to me being too selfish to be a masked crusader?_

"Oof. Using a Lance's words against them. Risky card to play." Tommy says.

_**Laurel**__: Oliver! I saw your scars. _

_**Oliver**__: Do you want to know why I don't talk about what happened to me there? Because if people knew; If you knew... You'd see me differently. And not as some... Vigilante guy. As damaged. I don't sleep. I barely eat. I can barely sign my name, let alone aim a bow and arrow. _

"Wow I never thought to see it that way. We need to make this right. We'll be there for him this time around." Thea promises. Everyone nods or makes a sound of agreement.

_**Laurel**__: After last night... Clearly we're still attracted to one another. Oliver. Nothing can ever happen between us. _

_**Oliver**__: I know. _

Tommy secretly smiles knowing he finally has a chance with Laurel.

**[ARROW CAVE]**

_**Diggle**__: So you lied to her. Or maybe you just gave her a version of the truth. _

_**Oliver**__: (carrying his wooden case) I told her what she needed to hear, Diggle. She was too close. _

"So he's back to pushing me away. Great." Laurel says dejected.

_**Diggle**__: Sad thing is, I think you actually believe that. I think things didn't go down exactly how you planned. You didn't count on so many people having questions, doubting you. You didn't think about what happens when you lie. _

**[QUEEN MANSION]**

_**Walter**__: Thank you. _

_**Diggle **__(V.O): Especially when you lie to the ones you love the most. _

_**Moira**__: What is this? _

_**Walter**__: Business trip. I decided it's long overdue for me to inspect our holdings in Melbourne. _

_**Moira**__: And how long will you be? _

_**Walter**__: I don't know. _

"Oh, Walter." Moira sighs.

**[BAR]**

_**Diggle **__(V.O) : When you were stuck on that island plotting your grand plan to save the city, I don't think you stopped to consider the effect it would have on the people in your life. Or how it might hurt you. _

_**Laurel**__: Let's go. (dragging Lance back home) You're ok. No, no, no. _

"Wow, Dad. You're really beating yourself up about this." Laurel says.

**[ARROW CAVE]**

_**Diggle **__(V.O): Or how it might hurt them. _

"Thank you, Diggle for trying to put some sense in my brother although it won't always work." Thea smiles slightly.

_**Oliver**__: You're wrong. I think about it all the time. And just to be clear, not being able to tell my family the truth... It doesn't hurt anyone worse than it hurts me. _

"Don't worry, Thea. We're going to fix this." Felicity whispers in the younger girl's ear.

_**Diggle**__: Where are you going? _

_**Oliver**__: Mueller still has to sell those guns and I have to stop him. _

_**Diggle**__: Oliver... _

_**Oliver**__: He had his chance. _

**[ALLEY]**

_**Man**__: 28 crates, four guns in each crate, $250,000 cash. Take it or leave it. That's the deal. _

_**Arrow**__: Leo Mueller, you have failed this city. [Arrow whistling]_

"Well that's the end of that." Lance says.

"How about we rest and continue tomorrow?" Moira proposes.

"Great idea." Roy mumbles already comfortable.

"Night everyone!" Thea says which was replied by many more "goodnights".


End file.
